Young Gods
by Kayriu
Summary: Los dioses griegos perdieron su poder en la era del mito y para evitar desaparecer decidieron renacer entre los humanos con sus recuerdos parcialmente sellados. Ahora tienen nuevos nombres y vidas aunque no todo ha salido como lo planearon. multicrossover.
1. Preludio

**_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK R_** ** _owling_**

* * *

 **Preludio**

El olimpo hogar de los dioses griegos se deterioraba con rapidez Zeus, señor de los cielos caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que sus hermanos y sus hijos llegasen y desde la sala del concejo observo el exterior su fuerza su poder se había ido ya no quedaba mucho y todo debido a la última guerra que habían enfrentado contra los nórdicos, ambos bandos quedaron muy deteriorados pero lo griegos estaban más vulnerables y si no hacían algo pronto desaparecerían sin dejar rastro

Los primeros en llegar fueron Artemisa y Apolo ambos gemelos lucían cansados y muy débiles en comparación con su antiguo poder, los siguientes en aparecer por allí fueron afrodita, Hefestos, Poseidón, Hera, Hestia, Deméter y Atenea; Zeus los observo a todos cada uno de ellos lucían agotados y muy débiles finalmente Dionisio, Ares y Hades hicieron acto de presencia

El rey de los dioses paso una mirada por todos una última vez, la gloria del olimpo, su poder lo que los hacia tan temidos y respetados, todo, se había esfumado.

 _—_ La última batalla ha terminado por debilitarnos y nuestro poder ya no es suficiente - dijo el señor del rayo cansado

 _—_ ¿Qué propones aparte de señalar lo obvio? _—_ respondió Hefestos apoyándose en su trono

 _—_ No nos queda demasiado tiempo si continuamos así nuestro único destino será desaparecer, pero creo haber hallado la solución _—_ continuo

 _—_ Te escuchamos hermano _—_ dijo Hestia alentándolo a continuar

 _—_ Dado que nuestros cuerpos están desapareciendo he concluido que lo único que podemos hacer para salvar nuestro poco poder y conciencia es nacer entre los humanos con un alma inmortal rencarnar una y otra vez con nuestros poderes sellados hasta que finalmente estén completos entonces recordaremos todo y con nuestros nuevos cuerpos podremos regresar al olimpo y retomar nuestro lugar.

 _—_ Entiendo tu plan, pero ¿porque no dormir aquí en el olimpo mientras recuperamos nuestro poder? - pregunto Hera

 _—_ No creo que eso sea posible pues si desaparecemos durante algunos siglos los demás partenones empezaran a sospechar y un ataque mientras dormimos podría acabar con todos nosotros _—_ explico Atenea

 _—_ Pero renacer entre los mortales ¿vivir como mortales? Eso es muy denigrante yo me niego completamente a ese plan _—_ declaro Ares mirando a todo el consejo

 _—_ Nadie te obligara a nada Ares puedes hacer lo que mejor te parezca después de todo no te vamos a extrañar _—_ respondió Apolo

El dios de la guerra fulmino con la mirada a su hermano e iba responder más Zeus intervino no tenían tiempo para tontas discusiones infantiles tenían que tomar una decisión, los dioses se miraron entre si sopesando sus opciones renacer en la tierra como mortales o quedarse en el olimpo y extinguirse lentamente, parecía ser una opción sencilla pero los dioses eran muy orgullosos y arrogante, y despreciaban a los mortales los consideraban una plaga y ahora se veían obligados a ocultarse entre ellos, definitivamente no era una decisión fácil, Hades ajeno a los debates de los demás pensaba en Perséfone, su esposa había desaparecido poco después de la batalla contra los nórdicos además los dioses menores ya no existían todos desaparecieron, esa última batalla les había costado demasiado

 _—_ Hades, ¿qué opinas de todo esto? _—_ pregunto Poseidón tras un largo momento

 _—_ Parece ser la única salida si no queremos desaparecer _—_ respondió mirando a los doce dioses mayores

 _—_ Anfitre y Tritón ya no están _—_ comento Poseidón Hades lo miro y suspiro el señor de los mares era alguien que se preocupaba mucho por su familia suponía que aquello debió afectarle más de que a la mayoría

 _—_ Perséfone también se fue - declaró el oscuro dios del inframundo

 _—_ Lo siento -

 _—_ Creo que ya no hay mucho que pensar si deseamos continuar con vida _—_ dijo de pronto Atenea los demás la observaron en silencio

 _—_ Entonces ¿están de acuerdo? - cuestiono Zeus

Los olímpicos asintieron aun Ares asintió, los cansados dioses se miraron por ultima ves tal vez cuando a volverían a verse ya no tendrían esta apariencia.

Hades Zeus y Poseidón los tres dioses mayores fueron los últimos en quedarse cuando los demás comprimieron sus poderes y su conciencia, dando paso a una forma diferente. Zeus miro a sus hermanos y los tres colocaron un poderoso sello sobre aquel poder que irradiaban las almas recién creadas entonces tras un largo momento se miraron entre ellos eran hermanos, pero también habían sido rivales y enemigos, pero al final siempre serian familia. Tras un destello los tres desaparecieron.

El olimpo se remeció y tras terribles temblores empezó a despedazarse, grandes trozos de los templos cayeron y el que antaño fue el hogar d los dioses termino por derrumbarse sellando así una era.

Los siglos pasaron uno tras otro y los dioses ahora mortales renacieron una y otra vez entre los mortales jamás se destacaron y jamás llamaron a atención por lo menos no demasiada

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El amo de la muerte**_

Los gritos de la mujer se oían por todo el hospital mágico parecían amplificados por un hechizo y ella se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de su marido fuera de la habitación oían ecos de voces asustadas

 _—_ Veo la cabeza del bebe _—_ dijo una sanadora

Como si den un conjuro mágico se tratase la luz se apagó Sirius saco la varita repentinamente todo el hospital había quedado sumido en tinieblas los magos intentaban conjurar el _lumus_ pero nada funcionaba los gritos de Lily Potter se silenciaron mientras todo Londres entraba en pánico por la extraña oscuridad que se tragó incluso la brillante media luna y las estrellas del cielo y el silencio Sirius sintió un escalofrió mientras aferraba con fuerza su varita repentinamente toda su vida todos sus pecados regresaron cargados con una gran culpa que oprimió su corazón.

Dentro de la habitación James trato de forzar a su vista a ver qué pasaba, pero solo sintió que la mano de su esposa se aferraba con más fuerza para tras unos minutos después aflojarse trato de hablar llamar a Lily, pedir ayuda, pero de su boca no salía ni un solo sonido, la sanadora y sus ayudantes estaban en iguales condiciones completamente ciegos por la oscuridad y el silencio.

 _—_ Pero que travieso eres, mira lo que has ocasionado pequeño diablillo _—_ dijo una voz masculina

La sanadora y los demás reaccionaron cuando una luz se encendió y todos pudieron ver a un hombre vestía el clásico traje verde lima de los sanadores y tenía su mano en lo alto desde donde un cálido fuego ilumino un poco la habitación en el otro brazo envuelto perfectamente en una cobija blanca tenia al recién nacido Lily nunca olvidaría los ojos del hombre que puso en sus brazos a su bebe

 _—_ Es un niño especial cuídelo mucho mi señora _—_ dijo sonriéndole

Entonces él bebe lloro y la luz regreso al igual que el sonido, pero el sanador que recibió al pequeño había desaparecido la sanadora y sus ayudantes junto a los padres del niño acordaron nunca hablar de aquello.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore miro el pensadero donde una figura pequeña de la vidente hablaba el terror en los ojos de la mujer era perturbador como si hubiese visto algo terrible

 _El amo de la muerte ha llegado y uno a uno a sus enemigos desterrara_

 _Su larga sombra cubrirá el mundo de oscuridad_

 _Pero no estará solo pues el solo es el primero_

 _Uno a uno ellos llegaran_

 _Los dioses hechos hombres vienen a reclamar su lugar_

 _El mago, el cielo, el cambiante, ellos dirigirán la caída del norte_

 _Y el rey en la sombra será su guía y su guardián_

No tenía sentido porque la mujer había dicho aquella profecía no entendía que podía significar quien era el señor de la muerte acaso alguien estaba tras las reliquias de la muerte una vez más el mago hiso girar su varita entre sus dedos apreciando cada nudo, cada tosca forma de la varita de sauco.

* * *

Los años pasaron la guerra entre los magos fue más enardecida. James y Lily Potter intentaron sobrevivir criando a su pequeño hijo, pero el niño era más extraño a medida que crecía aunque para Lily su pequeño era perfecto. James adoraba a su hijo pero tampoco se dejaba cegar por su amor y empezó a notar pequeños detalle que hacian a su hijo diferente de los otros niños, Harry era demasiado maduro y silencioso para su edad y desde que pudo sentarse jamas había vuelto a llorar o quejarse tampoco enfermaba y sus ojos al principio nadie se fijó en nada mas aparte del color verde unos ojos que eran iguales a los de Lily o eso parecía.

 _—_ Papá _—_ James casi salto hasta el techo cuando oyó a su hijo de siete años hablarle en aquel oscuro pasillo

 _—_ ¡Harry! me asustaste _—_ dijo el moviendo su varita y encendiendo las luces

 _—_ Papá, quédate en casa hoy _—_

James se extrañó por las palabras de su hijo, Harry nuca le había pedido nada similar antes además el pequeño estaba acostumbrado a no ver a James durante la mayor parte del día

 _—_ lo siento Harry tengo mucho trabajo pero te prometo que pasare el fin de semana contigo - dijo creyendo que su hijo deseaba pasar tiempo con él.

 _—_ Pero no debes salir de casa hoy, cosas malas pasaran si te sales– refuto el pequeño moreno mirando detrás del mago, James se giró pero no vio nada más Harry no apartaba la vista

 _—_ Harry, tengo que ir a trabajar _—_ respondió pero se sintió intimidado por aquellos ojos verdes, esos que la gente decía eran como los de Lily.

Harry lo observo en silencio durante unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin decir nada más James observo la espalda de su hijo y por un segundo la sombra proyectada por el niño reflejo a un hombre adulto con una larga capa y una gran corona que terminaba en puntas.

Unas horas más tarde Lily llevo a Harry al callejón Diagon la bruja tenia algunas cosas que deseaba comprar y también vería a su amiga Alice así que junto al niño se dirigió a Flourish y Blotts y mientras revisaba unos libros soltó la mano del niño que se alejó y se perdió entre las estanterías Harry parpadeo confuso cuando vio un par de pies colgando desde lo alto de una estantería alzo la mirada y se encontró con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes que le sonrió desde lo alto.

 _—_ ¿Quién eres? _—_ pregunto el niño

 _—_ Pero mira nada más que monada, eres una lindura _—_ dijo el moreno riendo

 _—_ ¿Tú quién eres? _—_ pregunto nuevamente

 _—_ oh me has olvidado, bueno seguramente a todos los demás también pero yo no los he olvidado estoy aquí para protegerte a todos ustedes pero tú eres el mayor y quien está en riesgo inmediato _—_ dijo el hombre

En ese momento se oyeron varias explosiones y los gritos se elevaron junto con el ruido de cristales rotos

 _—_ ¡Harry! _—_ el grito de Lily llego hasta donde el niño estaba el giro para ver al hombre que solo le sonrio y desaprecio cuando la mujer apareció y se lanzó sobre el niño – vamos tenemos que irnos _—_ dijo ella abrazando a su bebe.

Lily llego a la parte trasera de la tienda y con rapidez enrosco una larga cinta en la mano de su hijo y la suya y ambos desaparecieron.

La noche había caído cuando Remus aprecio en la puerta de la casa Potter, Harry estaba en el segundo piso cuando oyó a su madre llorar desconsolada mientras su tío Remus la abrazaba después Lily subió por él lo vistio con ropa abrigadora y ambos bajaron Remus solo los observo pero no dijo nada y los tres fueron directo a san Mungo.

Harry miraba el hospital con curiosidad era la primera vez que lo visitaba y no podía apartar la mirada de todos los adultos que iban de un lado a otro ajetreados y entonces subieron hasta el cuarto piso y el ajetreo de los primeros pisos había desaparecido dejando solo un silencio apenas roto por los murmullos y solos que se oían

 _—_ ¿Porque has traído al niño? _—_ oyó y al voltear se encontró con la mirada de su padrino pero no era el único junto a él estaba un anciano de cabello blanco y gafas que le sonrió

 _—_ No me voy a separar de mi hijo _—_ dijo Lily

 _—_ Calma por favor Sirius _—_ pidió el anciano

 _—_ Pero Albus, Harry es un niño _—_ el animago

 _—_ Estará bien ¿verdad Harry? tu esperaras aquí con tu tío Remus un momento ¿cierto? _—_ pregunto Lily

 _—_ Pero yo también quiero ver a papá _—_ dijo el niño

 _—_ Ahora está durmiendo Harry solo espera un poco _—_ respondió ella sonriéndole

 _—_ Está bien mamá _—_ respondió el.

Sirius lo miro unos momentos antes de acompañar a Lily y a Albus dentro de la habitación Remus le sonrió aunque lucia muy cansado y más viejo de lo que realmente era, Harry se apoyó en la pared y los minutos pasaron entones oyó un ligero ronquido se giró y vio a su tio Remus completamente dormido

 _—_ Los humanos son tan fáciles de influenciar _—_ dijo el mismo hombre de la librería ahora iba vestido con los trajes de los medimagos

 _—_ ¿Porque estás aquí? _—_ pregunto Harry

 _—_ Veo por ti querido, yo te cuido _—_ respondió sonriendo

 _—_ papá es quien esta enfermo, cuídalo a el —

— el mago esta muriendo y yo no tengo el poder de negociar con la muerte pero tal ves tu podrías intervenir si realmente deseas que viva _—_

— el es muy bueno aunque aveces es tonto y no escucha, pero mamá lo quiere — el hombre sonrió y puso una mano en la cabeza del niño, todos ellos eran tan dulces incluso antes de volverse mortales fueron muy amables a su retorcida manera claro esta.

— entonces ve por él, pídele a la muerte que te entregue su alma, ponlo bajo tu sombra pequeño diablillo _—_ le susurro

— mi padrino no quiere que entre _—_ respondió el ojiverde frunciendo el ceño

— no te preocupes, yo te cubro— dijo giñandole un ojo

Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió y Lily junto a los otros dos salieron la mujer estaba muy dolida y no noto a su hijo entrando en la habitación Harry ingreso y el olor a pociones le llego desde donde su padre estaba echado no se movía y sus ojos estaban cerrados Harry camino hasta estar junto a la cama y entonces lo vio allí había un hombre tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos profundos sus largos dedos estaban sobre el pecho de James desde donde un una figura vaporosa emergió que tomo la forma del auror.

 _—_ No puedes llevártelo es mi papá _—_ demando el niño

 _—_ _¿Harry? Que está pasando_ _—_ pregunto James confundió

 _—_ **_Su tiempo se ha terminado_** _—_ respondió el sujeto

 _—_ Pero mamá llorara mucho si él se va _—_ respondió el niño

 _—_ _¡_ _Oh por Merlín!_ _—_ exclamo James viendo su cuerpo tendido en la cama sin signos de vida

 _—_ No puede irse, tiene que quedarse _—_ demando el niño de ojos verdes y el hombre de cabello blanco dio un paso atrás cuando el niño tomo la mano del alma que se estaba por llevar.

James miro incrédulo a su hijo cuando este lo sujeto con fuerza de la mano entonces una fuerza superior tiro de su alma de regreso a su cuerpo en ese momento entraron tres medimagos junto a los adultos que se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron a James sentado y sin ninguna herida aparente, los medimagos hablaban entre ellos y sus varitas se movían mientras recitaban hechizos para verificar el estado del paciente que hace no menos de diez minutos había estado a punto de morir.

Albus en todo aquel intercambio no aparto la mirada del pequeño Harry que lucía pálido. Lily a pesar de las lágrimas de felicidad fue la primera en notar la mirada penetrante del director de Hogwarts sobre su pequeño hijo, miro a su marido que a pesar de los medimagos también veía al niño Lily no necesito más se apresuró a coger a su hijo y llevárselo. Bajo apresurada sin mirar atras no sabía muy bien porque tenía tanto miedo pero algo le indicaba que lo mejor era alejar a Harry de aquel lugar.

—Bien hecho mi señora es usted una buena madre _—_ le susurro un hombre vestido como medimago cuando la bruja subió al ascensor

 _—_ Quien… _—_ la mujer no pudo terminar de hablar pues el extraño hombre puso una mano en su cintura y los tres desaparecieron.

* * *

En la habitación de James Albus observo la huida de Lily y se giró a ver a James cuando los medimagos aun incrédulos le dijeron que no había rastro de la maldición que lo había estado matando lentamente aunque James no estaba prestando atención su mente era un completo caos y entonces recordó las palabras de su hijo

 _—_ _no debes salir de casa hoy, cosas malas pasaran si te sales_ –

Continuara…


	2. Decisión

**_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK R_** ** _owling_**

* * *

 **Decisión**

James observo en silencio su vacía casa hace solo unas horas le habían permitido abandonar San Mungo y a pesar de las protestas de Sirius y los consejos del viejo director, James prefirió ir a su casa y buscar a su familia no recordaba nada desde que aquella maldición lo golpeo en el pecho pero en su mente estaba la mirada asustada Lily y los ojos verdes de su hijo esos ojos verde oscuro tan diferentes de los de Lily.

Sacudió la cabeza Sirius llegaría en unos pocos minutos y no convenía que lo viera tan desconcertado y perdido camino en silencio sus ojos buscaron cualquier indicio de que su esposa y su hijo estuviesen por allí pero no había nada todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio camino despacio hacia un confortable sillón en medio del salón y entonces las luces se encendieron y frente a él estaba Lily, la pelirroja tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos y sus manos se retorcían nerviosas.

 _—¿_ Lily? _—_ pregunto dudoso y buscando su varita automáticamente

 _—_ James _—_ dijo ella y una débil sonrisa trato de formarse en sus pálidos labios mientras iba hacia él y sin darle tiempo a nada lo abrazo con fuerza hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del moreno.

James soltó la varita, era ella, su Lily, su esposa la abraso con fuerza y permanecieron así unos minutos james tenía muchas preguntas pero decidió esperar solo unos momentos más entonces ella se separó un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos.

 _—_ Creí que te perdería - susurro ella

 _—_ No fue nada más que un susto Lily, estoy bien… _—_

 _—_ ¿Un susto, James tú… no lo recuerdas? – pregunto ella dando un paso atrás y mirando a su marido sorprendida

 _—_ ¿Recordar? ¿Qué debo recordar? - cuestiono

 _—_ Tu…enserio no… _—_ las palabras quedaron el aire sin ser pronunciadas mientras una tercera presencia se manifestaba.

 _—_ _Harry está dormido pero creo que sería preferible que despertara en un entorno familiar_ \- dijo un hombre saliendo de las sombras con Harry en brazos

James lo miro sorprendido pero se sorprendió mas al ver ese cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos de un verde intenso su piel contrariamente a sus cabellos y ojos era muy pálida sin ninguna marca o defecto era bastante alto y su rostro aristócrata le daba esa apariencia sobrenatural.

 _—_ ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto james poniendo la pelirroja tras el

 _—_ Oh, ¿mal momento? - pregunto el hombre sonriendo

 _—_ Está bien llevare a Harry a su cama y …- intento intervenir Lily

 _—_ No, es mejor que le expliquemos al buen mago lo que está pasando _—_ respondió el pelirrojo

 _—_ ¿Lily? _—_ pregunto James sin quitar la mirada del intruso ni del niño en sus brazos

Entonces hubo un crepitar de llamas y unas grandes flamas verdes se alzaron en la chimenea Sirius salió algo manchado de ceniza y hollín y detrás de el aprecio Remus.

 _—¿_ James? - pregunto Sirius pero no hubo respuesta, solo silencio

 _—_ Tal vez se fue a dormir - sugirió Remus

 _—_ ¡no me he demorado tanto como para que se fuera a dormir! _—_ protesto el moreno mientras el castaño solo sacudió la cabeza

 _—_ vamos. hay que ver donde esta - dijo Remus caminando hacía el segundo piso de la casa

* * *

Mientras que en algún lugar oculto de los ojos curiosos. James y Lily se tambalearon cuando aparecieron bruscamente pero lograron sostenerse

 _—_ ¿qué diablos? – James estaba confundido

 _—_ creí que los llevarías de regreso – comento otra voz y una mujer se levantó del sillón cerca a la chimenea tenía el cabello largo y color rubio pálido casi blanco sus ojos eran perlados sin pupila

 _—_ el mago estaba allí y aún tenemos que explicarle la historia _—_ respondió el hombre pelirrojo

 _—_ supongo que tienes razón _—_ respondió la mujer y movió su mano ligeramente haciendo aparecer dos sillones individuales y un diván donde el pelirrojo dejo a Harry dormido

James aun permanecía alerta pero estaba desarmado sin su varita más la mano enlazada de Lily y su mirada suplicante lo detuvieron de hacer una tontería.

 _—_ debes estar preguntándote porque estás aquí ¿verdad? - dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo aburrido

 _—_ Loki, deja tus juegos _—_ dijo la mujer de ojos perlados

 _—_ no estoy jugando Hipnos _—_ respondió el y se pasó la mano por el cabello volviéndolo negro más sus ojos se quedaron del mismo color.

 _—_ ¿quienes son ustedes? _—_ pregunto entonces james caminado directo hacia su hijo y sin quitar la mirada del hombre de ojos verdes

 _—_ ¿quiénes somos? _—_ Repitió Loki ladeando la cabeza divertido – no, eso no importa, quien es tu hijo eso es lo que importa – sonrió

 _—_ James - dijo Lily entonces su mirada nerviosa y suplicante había cambiado poco a poco ahora había duda en sus ojos verdes

 _—_ James Potter ¿que estarías dispuesto a hacer por Harry? _—_ pregunto la mujer de cabello platinado

 _—¿_ que…

 _—_ es una pregunta simple mago, que serias capaz de hacer por proteger a tu hijo, que sacrificarías por su seguridad _—_ hubo una pausa y Loki finalmente dijo _—_ ¿le darías la espalda a los tuyos por tu familia? –

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, James permanecía en silencio procesando lo que había acaba de oír y más preguntas se formaron en su mente

 _—¿_ papá? _—_ pregunto Harry antes de dar un largo bostezo

 _—_ ¡Harry! _—_ Lily sonrió y se acercó a paso firme ignorando a todos

El mago vio a la mujer envolver al niño en un abraso tierno, su corazón se estremeció y sonrió enternecido ellos eran su familia se acercó y despeino los cabellos del niño que alzo la mirada sus ojos eran extraños si pero seguía siendo su hijo

 _—_ ¿Como estas Harry? _—_ pregunto el niño le sonrió, fue una sonrisa pequeña pero allí estaba y James rodeo con un brazo a su esposa e hijo

 _—_ Vaya - dijo Hipnos

 _—_ Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta - dijo Loki rodando los ojos

 _—_ Bueno es momento que hablemos _—_ dijo la mujer acercándose a la familia – _descansa Harry_ _—_ le susurro moviendo su mano por sobre el niño que cayó en un profundo sueño

Lily lo acerco más a ella e Hipnos sonrió Loki se acercó y paso sus largos dedos por el cabello del niño bajo la atenta mirada de james.

 _—_ Déjelo dormir señora _—_ dijo el ojiverde señalando el diván

 _—_ ¿Quienes son? _—_ pregunto nuevamente James en un susurro

 _—_ Dioses _—_ respondió Hipnos mirando al moreno que parpadeo incrédulo

El mago estaba incrédulo dioses eso era absurdo, no existían los dioses, pero entonces noto la seriedad de los presentes incluida su esposa.

 _—_ Eso no es posible _—_ susurro el mago

 _—_ La existencia de la magia también es considerada imposible para los muggle pero aun así es real _—_ dijo el pelirrojo

 _—_ Es real _—_ susurro Lily recordado la visita del hermano gemelo de Hipnos,

Tanatos no había estado feliz cuando le arrebataron aquella alma y persiguió a Harry hasta aquel lugar. Hipnos y Loki evitaron que la personificación de la muerte desatara su furia en el niño y Lily se enteró que solo unos momentos atrás había estado a punto de perder a su esposo pero lo más relevante fue que en medio de la conversación mencionaron a Hades el dios del inframundo y a Harry.

 _—_ Tu hijo es más importante de lo que crees _—_ dijo Hipnos y Lily centro su atención en la mujer

 _—¿_ A que te refieres? _—_ cuestiono el mago

 _—_ Hace mucho, cuando los dioses reinaban, cuando los humanos conocían su lugar y los hijos de Circe eran aun bebes dando tumbos sin dirección, los dioses olímpicos perdieron poco a poco sus poder a consecuencia de una guerra entre inmortales entonces cuando ya no veían otra salida uno de ellos propuso que renacieran entre los mortales, vivirían vidas mortales ocultos hasta que sus poderes volvieran y el equilibrio fuera restaurado nuevamente y ahora están al fin de regreso _—_ Loki sonrió

 _—¿_ Que, quieres decir? – James miro a su hijo que dormía

 _—_ Así es James Potter, tu hijo es uno de esos dioses reencarnados, tu hijo hizo retroceder a la muerte para salvarte, ahora ¿qué harás tú para protegerlo? _—_ pregunto el ojiverde

James se quedó quieto contemplando al niño preguntándose cómo era posible y más importante aún que ocurriría si los magos se enteraran sacudió la cabeza no necesitaba pensarlo mucho la comunidad mágica estaba en guerra y si alguien descubría lo que era Harry no, no podía permitirlo era su hijo sin importar nada mas era su hijo. Lily sonrió al ver la mirada decidida del auror le sujeto la mano dándole su apoyo

 _—_ ¿Qué debemos hacer para proteger a Harry? _—_ pregunto el mago con decisión

 _—_ Abandonar el mundo mágico, aléjense de gran Bretaña llévenlo a donde la guerra entre los magos no lo alcance para evitar un desastre más grande _—_ dijo Loki serio

James y Lily se quedaron en silencio mirando a su hijo decidiendo que hacer qué medidas tomar pero estaban divididos entre su amor hacia su hijo y la lealtad hacia sus amigos ¿que era mas fuerte? esa era la pregunta que aun no se atrevían a responder.

 _—¿_ Que pasaría si nos quedamos? _—_ pregunto Lily

 _—¿_ Inmediatamente?, nada pero a medida que Harry crezca sus poderes se manifestaran y no me refiero a la magia, Harry es la reencarnación de Hades, el dios del inframundo, el señor de La muerte ¿que creen que ocurra si esta siempre rodeado de muertos? – dijo Loki con calma

 _—_ Como podemos confiar en ti, eres Loki ¿verdad? el dios nórdico del caos y las mentiras, ¿porque ayudarías a alguien como Harry? - cuestiono James recordando las viejas historias

Loki endureció su mirada y todo rastro de diversión de esfumo, sus ojos verdes parecían dos filosas dagas de jade, Lily y James quisieron dar un paso atrás pero al estar sentado no podían.

 _—_ Los olímpicos son mis amigos eso es lo único que necesitan saber _—_ dijo el ojiverde antes de chasquear los dedos y devolver a los magos a su casa

Harry permaneció en el diván y él se acercó paso una mano por los cabellos del niño y sonrió

 _—_ Todo irá bien, no te preocupes _—_ susurro a su oído antes de llevarlo de vuelta con los magos

* * *

Hipnos suspiro cuando su hogar quedo en silencio nuevamente. Tanatos entonces salió de la sombras y observo a su gemela se acerco con lentitud y puso una mano en el hombre de la mujer.

 _—me pregunto, como racionaran los otros dioses cuando despierten_ _—_ _dijo Tanatos_

 _—eso es algo que me gustaría ver también_ _—_ _susurro la rubia_

 ** _c **ontinuara**._**..

muchas gracias por sus Reviews y por leer esta disparatada historia realmente me hase mucha ilusión que les guste.


	3. Adios

**_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK R_** ** _owling_**

* * *

 _ **Despedida**_

Sirius parpadeo confundido y luego miro a su amigo completamente incrédulo

—¡James estás loco!, ¿como que te marchas?— pregunto

—No estoy loco Sirius, es que el último ataque me dejo al borde de la muerte mi familia estuvo a punto de quedar desamparada eso me abrió los ojos, no puedo seguir con esto Lily está sola ya no tiene familia aparte de su hermana que la odia y yo, Sirius, tu eres como mi hermano pero Harry y Lily son mi prioridad ahora, lo siento, pero es definitivo —James estaba molesto no quería tener que mentirle a Sirius y Remus pero Loki había dicho que mientras menos personas supieran sobre Harry era mejor y aunque el nórdico no le agrada el auror tuvo que darle la razón

—¿Cuándo se marchan entonces? — pregunto Remus que había permanecido en silencio

—Pronto, pero primero debo hablar con Courch y Albus, voy a dejar el cuerpo de aurores

—Supongo que también dejas la orden, aunque eso no necesitas decirlo está muy claro ya no importa- Sirius le lanzó una helada mirada a James y se marchó dando un fuerte portazo

—James, ¿estas completamente seguro de esto?— pregunto Remus tras varios minutos de silencio

—Es lo mejor Moony, para todos es mejor que Harry no crezca rodeado de tanta muerte — dijo James sin mirarlo

Remus frunció el ceño confundido quería preguntar que tenía que ver el pequeño en aquella decisión, pero al final decidió no cuestionar más pues se veía que a James le estaba costando mucho todo aquello

—Supongo que este es el adiós entonces — dijo el hombre lobo

Un hasta pronto creo que es más adecuado y lo que más me gustaría dijo James sonriéndole indeciso

—James, cuando a Sirius se le pase el enojo querrá hablar para entonces espero que puedas contarnos la verdadera razón detrás de tu decisión — dijo Remus, el moreno se quedó sorprendido, pero entonces suspiro

—Siempre fuiste el más listo de los merodeadores — James le sonrió y vio a su amigo marcharse la casa quedo en silencio

Cuando no quedo nadie más él recorrió la casa entera y fue colocando hechizo tras hechizo nadie debía saber que se habían ido por lo menos no tan pronto y los hechizos que estaba poniendo simularían actividad en la casa por lo menos por unos meses tras un último hechizo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación quería descansar unos minutos más antes de dejar toda su vida atrás por quien sabe cuántos años.

* * *

Lily abrazo a su hijo y olio su cabello a lo lejos se oía el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas, todo lo estaban haciendo por darle a Harry un futuro distinto por darse ellos también un futuro diferente, lejos de Inglaterra, Harry crecería como un niño normal o tan normal como su condición se lo permitiese cerro los ojos y busco conciliar el sueño estaba agotada pero no podía dormir no con James tan lejos

—Descansa mortal que te espera un largo camino —susurro Hipnos extendiendo sus manos

Lily cayo dormida y la diosa del sueño recorrió la casa Loki había escogido un lugar lejano y extraño para ubicar a la rencarnación del dios de los muertos pero era interesante también tal vez el dios del caos no estaba tan desquiciado como pensó en un principio más aun así ella fue colocando en cada esquina sellos y símbolos para provocar el sueño más profundo a cualquiera que se adentrase en aquel lugar con malas intenciones para con la familia que ahora viviría allí finalmente después de recorrer todo el lugar volvió junto a la mujer y suavemente acaricio el cabello del niño

—Crezca pronto señor Hades —susurro antes de desaparecer.

James cogió el traslador que le había entregado el moreno de ojos verdes le dio una última mirada a su casa y desapareció.

Cuando el mago se apreció en su nuevo hogar el sol ya iba saliendo por el horizonte y a lo lejos oía las olas, le dio una mirada a la que sería su casa por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y suspiro, entro a la casa y camino en silencio buscando a su esposa abrió las puertas y miro en los dos cuartos anterior uno tenía algunos juguetes y el cobertor azul infantil sonrió ligeramente y cerró la puerta para dirigirse al último cuarto giro la perilla y vio en la amplia cama a Lily y Harry dormidos la sonrisa se acentuó y camino hacia ellos todo valía la pena si podía proteger a su familia. Lily abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia de James y se encontró con los calidos ojos marrones de su marido.

—Buenos días — dijo el moreno

—Hola — susurro Lily

—Ya todo está arreglado —

—James…

—¿Papá? -pregunto entonces Harry bostezando

—Hola Harry ¿cómo amaneciste? — pregunto

—Bien - respondió el niño estirándose como un gato

Aquello ocasiono la risa de sus padres y el niño se sonrojo ligeramente sorprendiendo a los adultos pues hasta ese momento Harry era bastante estoico haciéndolo parecer más un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, pero, ahora parecía solo un niño la pareja se sintió mejor después de ver a su hijo sonreír y sonrojarse como cualquier pequeño, aunque el precio para lograr había sido alto por ver a Harry actuar conforme a su edad había Valido la pena.

Lily se acostumbró a su nueva casa poco a poco pero a medida que pasaban los días fue percibiendo la razón del cambio de Harry, en aquel lugar lejos de la presión y magia que rodeaba su antigua casa hasta ella sentía que podía respirar con más libertad y el temor a que un día James no regresase o que su casa fuese atacada en medio de la noche por los mortifagos fue menguando poco a poco. James por otro lado se sentía bien pero él era un auror, un hombre de acción y la inactividad en casa lo estaba matando, jugar con Harry y ayudar a Lily estuvo bien la primera semana pero a medida que los días pasaban se sentía cada vez más inútil pues ni siquiera podía cocinar de manera muggel sin incendiar la cocina además debió cambiar sus habituales túnicas por ropa menos llamativa aunque eso no le preocupaba.

Una mañana James estaba fuera de la casa mientras Lily había ido a comprar el moreno aún estaba adecuándose al mundo muggel y lo hacía bien pero la inactividad lo volvía loco así que fue por eso que cogió de la mano a Harry y salió de la casa recorrió la playa con su hijo no había muchos bañistas en el lugar donde ellos estaban y eso le permito al mago colocar un hechizo sobre Harry para evitar que sufriera algún accidente acuático.

—¿aburrido James Potter? - pregunto Loki apareciéndose detrás del moreno

—¡Loki! - Harry fue el primero en reconocerlo y acercarse James nunca había visto a Harry tan contento sobretodo nunca en gran Bretaña

—Hola pequeño eclipse - bromeo el nórdico inclinándose para despeinar los oscuros cabellos de Harry

—¡Loki! no hagas eso – protesto Harry dando un paso atrás

—Pero Harry, debo aprovechar ahora que aun eres pequeño pues cuando crezcas dudo que me dejes – respondió riendo al ver la mueca del pequeño moreno

—¿Dónde has estado? - pregunto entonces el niño

—Es un secreto – Loki le giño un ojo y rio al ver a Harry fruncir el seño

—¿Qué haces aquí? creí que ya no volverías ahora que Harry está bien – dijo James

—vas a verme mucho en los próximos años James Potter, mientras Harry crezca y hasta que el alma de Hades no despierte yo estaré por aquí - james observo al nórdico su sonrisa burlona había desaparecido y se mostraba serio pero rápidamente mudo la expresión y volvió a sonreír — pero bueno, eso no es por lo que vine James Potter — la sonrisa del dios del caos se hizo más grande aun si eso era posible.

* * *

Lily volvió a su casa algo cansada y cargada de bolsas de comestibles estaba seriamente planteándose aprender a manejar y conseguir un auto, su casa no quedaba muy cerca del supermercado y sumándole que la comunidad donde ahora vivían no era mágica la pelirroja estaba realmente sufriendo para movilizarse, exhausta dejo todo sobre la isla de la cocina y busco a su marido e hijo mas no los hallo pero le restó importancia ya que seguramente James estaba por ahí deambulando con Harry como en los últimos días, entonces tocaron la puerta la mujer suspiro, se refresco la cara y fue a ver quién era.

—Hola Lily —- saludo una muy sonriente Nell, la pelirroja sonrió algo cansada

Nell Todd era su vecina, una mujer de unos treinta años, rubia, delgada de grandes ojos azules y envidiable figura a pesar de tener dos hijos y le había tomado especial interés a Lily así que cada que podía y desde que se conocieron en el supermercado la mujer siempre visitaba la casa Potter la mayoría de veces se había encontrado con James

—Nell ¿que estas haciendo aquí? — pregunto Lily pues solo minutos atrás se habían encontrado y saludado

—La verdad es que quería pedirte un favor Lily — dijo mientras sus ojos recorrían la casa – ¿tu esposo no está? – pregunto curiosa

—Salió a pasear con Harry—

—Vaya, que mal quería ver si me podía ayudar con la enorme serpiente que esta enroscada en mi baño — dijo riendo nerviosa

Lily la miro horrorizada y la rubia se rio ante la cara de terror de la pelirroja después recordó que Lily había vivido en Londres donde las serpientes no invaden tu casa cada tanto

—Esto es Australia querida, los animales siempre intentan invadirnos — dijo la rubia

—Eso no me tranquiliza — murmuro Lily

—No te preocupes casi nunca notas su presencia y las serpientes venenosas son raras pero la que tengo en mi baño creo que es una serpiente marrón, bueno tendré que llamar a Tedd para que se haga cargo espero pueda venir rápido murmuro más pasa si misma — nos vemos Lily dijo antes de marcharse.

La bruja se quedó parada unos minutos antes de ingresar a su casa coger su varita y proceder a inspeccionar a fondo cada pequeño rincón de todas las habitaciones.

Horas más tarde cuando el sol ya casi se ponía James y Harry aparecieron acompañados de Loki que arqueo una ceja al ver el desate que era la casa de los Potter, Lily despeinada y cansada estaba sentada en el sillón con su varita en la mano

—Hola Lily – saludo el nórdico

—Lily ¿qué ocurrió? - pregunto James preocupado

—Mamá ¿qué estás haciendo? cuestiono Harry

—Solo limpieza cariño - sonrió forzadamente la pelirroja

Loki se rio mientras Harry fruncía el ceño confundido porque más que limpieza su madre parecía haber puesto la casa de cabeza

—Bueno, yo me retiro, Harry volveré otro día a visitarte – Loki le despeino el cabello y después desaprecio

—Harry, porque no vas a tu cuarto a jugar mientras tu mamá y yo ordenamos esto - dijo James

—El niño asintió y se marchó dejando a los dos adultos solos tras un largo silencio fue james quien lo rompió

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo —dijo James sacando su varita y moviendola para devolver todas las cosas a su lugar

—¿Enserio?— pregunto la pelirroja intrigada

—Si, voy a trabajar en _control de criaturas mágicas_ —

—Pero, como fue que te aceptaron —

—La verdad, no lo sé muy bien, pero el jefe del departamento de control criaturas tenía mi expediente y todo lo referente a mi trabajo como auror en Inglaterra, me aceptaron sin hacer preguntas y dentro de dos días iré con un compañero a ver una reserva de dragones que se encargan de controlar a los Opaleyes antipodeanos.— James no menciono que Loki había sido quien lo había llevado a aquella entrevista, pero eso no era relevante.

Lily lo miro y James sonrió la pelirroja se rió y le dio un abrazo ella entendía perfectamente al mago y no podía estar más feliz por él y por la nueva vida que estaban iniciando.

* * *

En una de las más antiguas mansiones de los sangre pura ingleses, una bruja de rubio cabello miro con desaprobación a su marido que hablaba con su pequeño hijo sobre los grandiosos ideales del señor oscuro, el rictus en la boca de la mujer se volvió más forzado cuando oyó finalmente a su marido hablar del futuro puesto que tendría el niño en el círculo interno del mago oscuro,

—Lucius, no creo que ese sea un tema para un niño aun – dijo finalmente

—Narcisa, es el futuro de nuestra familia y es un tema absolutamente adecuado, Draco debe saber ya que se espera de el en el futuro – respondió el mago

Narcisa miro estoica a su marido pero no dijo nada más y siguió comiendo sin volver a intervenir aunque ya estaba planeando como proteger a su hijo, pues aunque coincidía parcialmente con los ideales del señor oscuro no quería a su hijo siguiendo los pasos de Lucius y siendo marcado con la infame marca oscura.

Continuará….

* * *

 _C.A: Gracias por los reviews espero les guste el capitulo me ha costado un poco y no se revela demasiado pero pronto los demás dioses empezaran a hacer su aparición_

 _En cuanto a que dioses estarán, pues, básicamente todos los griegos principales en principio y mas adelante aparecerán algunos dioses nordicos y puede que incluso uno que otro egipcio y algún titan:) pero aun falta para eso._

 _y los motivos de Loki se revelaran mas adelante :) así que paciencia ..._

 _los reviews fuente de toda inspiración siempre son bienvenidos y muy apreciados :) bay bay_


	4. ¿Error o castigo?

**_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK R_** ** _owling_**

* * *

 _ **¿Error o castigo?**_

Albus Dumbledore miro el diario sobre su escritorio y sacudió la cabeza había pasado un año desde que James se presentó en Hogwarts para decirle que dejaría la orden y a los aurores y por más que el intento hacerlo comprender que la mejor manera de proteger a su familia era quedándose con los aurores y en la orden el joven moreno no desistió de su idea al final cuando James se marchó Dumbledore había tenido la esperanza de que Potter volvería estaba completamente seguro que cuando james se calmara volvería pero pasaron dos semanas y el no volvió así que fue a buscarlo pero el elfo domestico de los Potter le dijo que la familia había salido y no volverían pronto Albus no le tomo mucha importancia pero empezó a sospechar que algo estaba mal cuando dos meses después volvió a ir y el elfo le respondió lo mismo que las seis veces anteriores, entonces trato de comunicarse con James por lechuza pero sus cartas nunca fueron respondidas.

Seis meses después descubrió que los Potter habían desaparecido, y nadie parecía poder ubicarlos, el llamo a Remus y a Sirius, pero ninguno le supo dar razón de james ambos dijeron que el mago nunca les dijo adónde iba

—¿Sirius tu podrías ubicarlo? sé que James y tu …— Albus fue cortado por un molesto ojiazul

—No he visto a James desde hace varios meses y no lo voy a buscar —respondió

—A todo esto, Albus sé que James era un excelente auror y un miembro importante de la orden junto a Lily, pero hay otros como Alice y Frank — intervino Remus

—Lo se Remus, pero no quiero que Tom logre sepáranos, si James y Lily se marcharon solo será cuestión de tiempo para que otras familias los imiten y la comunidad mágica se debilitara.

El mago mayor les sonrió comprensivo al ver la mirada suspicaz de Remus pero no hablaron más y él se encargó de mantener en secreto la partida de los Potter pero como dicen no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo y cuando menos se lo esperaron el profeta público sobre la huida de la familia Potter de la inminente guerra, Rita Skeeter hizo todo un drama de aquella noticia y tal como Albus lo temía muchas brujas cogieron a sus hijos y emigraron, en algunos casos fueron familias enteras.

Aquello no solo afecto al lado de luz también algunas mujeres esposas de mortifagos se marcharon en medio de la noche llevándose a sus niños dejando atrás a los hombres.

Voldemort no estaba nada feliz pues como podría gobernar y guiar a la nueva generación de magos sangre pura si dicha generación estaba fuera de su alcance y todo había comenzado con los Potter, y no es que otras familias no hubiesen escapado antes la diferencia, lo que hiso especial a los Potter fue el hecho de que eran una de las más antiguas familias defensoras de la luz y si alguien que tenía el respaldo y apoyo de Dumbledore, su orden y los magos de la luz abandonaba el país solo podía significar una cosa para las demás familias neutrales o aliadas la partida de los Potter solo significaba que no había esperanza que la única manera de salvarse era huir.

El ministerio había tenido un verdadero caos para evitar la masiva migración incluso prohibieron las salidas del país, pero las familias más influyentes no tuvieron problema en conseguir trasladores y otros medios ilegales para marcharse.

Cansado de todo aquello Voldemort ordeno a sus mortifagos a que presentaran a sus herederos.

* * *

Era una cálida tarde en Londres el cielo estaba despejado y la fresca brisa anunciaba el cambio de estación todo era perfecto, para Narcisa había sido un día muy tranquilo, Draco estaba avanzando perfectamente en sus estudios y después de una productiva mañana la bruja había llevado a su hijo al jardín y el niño se entretenía explorando entre los rosales aprovechando que la durada mirada de su padre no lo vigilaba, pero todo fue arruinado cuando Lucius apareció, el mago no iba solo lo acompañaban Greyback, Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

Los tres avanzaron hacia el jardín, Lucius tenía una sonrisa extraña tensa que Narcisa detecto de inmediato, Draco que había estado a punto de acercarse a su madre fue detenido por una pálida mano que tiro de él, ocultándolo de la vista de los mortifagos.

—Narcisa, querida — la voz del mago se oía tensa pero no ella no le presto mucha atención

—¿Qué ocurre Lucius? — pregunto la mujer cuando su marido se acercó mas

—Dile querido cuñado, dale la sorpresa y busquemos a Draco — en cuanto Bellatrix termino de hablar Narcisa se tensó y sus mirada se detuvo en el licántropo

Lucius se enfrentó a la mirada helada de su mujer y a las silenciosas preguntas que Narcisa le hacía, el hombre la conocía bien y podía entenderla aunque ella no pronunciase palabra.

—El señor oscuro desea conocer a los niños….— comenzó el rubio

—Los niños herederos de los sangre pura tendrán el honor de ver al señor oscuro ¿no te parece algo maravilloso eso Narcisa? — interrumpió Bellatrix con una sonrisa desquiciada

—¿Dónde está Draco? — pregunto entonces Lucius pero la mujer no le respondió

Narcisa se enfureció con ella misma por no haber actuado antes debería haber hecho algo no debió confiar en que su hijo tal vez fuese arrastrado por los mortifagos, pero aun no era tarde ella tenía un plan solo que tendría que llevarlo a cabo antes de lo previsto.

—Draco está en su habitación, iré a prepararlo — dijo con tranquilidad como toda una Slytherin.

Greyback frunció el ceño pues el percibía el olor del niño en el jardín pero no dijo nada los magos eran molestos y si Malfoy quería creerle a su mujer no era asunto del licántropo.

Narcisa ingreso a la mansión y cuando supo que no había nadie se apresuró a la habitación de su hijo cerró la puerta tras ella y con rapidez abrió el armario cogió un par de capas y unas mudas de ropa las redujo y guardo.

—Dobby - llamo entonces

—La ama ha llamado a Dobby - pregunto el elfo domestico apareciendo con un suave chasquido

—Ve por mi hijo y tráelo aquí sin que nadie te vea - ordeno

—Si ama Dobby traerá al amito Draco - respondió haciendo una reverencia

La mujer sacudió la cabeza pensando en la manera de desaparecer junto con su hijo primero pensó en un traslador pero no podría salir de gran Bretaña y si se quedaban en el país los mortifagos la hallarían tarde o temprano, necesitaba irse lejos, pero aun no tenía un destino pensado ni el modo de salir de su mansión con todos esperando a que bajara y les entregara a Draco.

—Estas en un dilema Narcisa — dijo entonces una voz la bruja giro con su varita lista y un hechizo en los labios

Frente a ella estaba un hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes de piel pálida, vestía un largo abrigo muggel y unas botas oscuras, tenía una sonrisa confiada como quien sabe algo que los demás ignoran.

—¿Quién eres? — pregunto la mujer al verlo aun sin bajar su varita

—Un amigo —

—No te conozco y nunca tendría un amigo amante de muggels — respondió ella

—No soy amigo tuyo querida, no estoy aquí por ti, pero si colaboras conmigo tal vez… te ayude en tu dilema, veras estoy aquí por la niña — dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

—¿Niña? —pregunto Narcisa completamente extrañada

—Si, tu pequeña hija es una niña especial — respondió Loki pero algo en la mirada de la bruja le dio un mal presentimiento, algo no iba bien.

Entonces en medio de la habitación se materializo un muchacho de rizado cabello marrón y grandes ojos azules de la mano llevaba a un niño rubio de rostro perfecto y ojos grises tornasolados; el pequeño era adorable. Loki dio un paso atrás sus ojos recorrieron al niño de arriba abajo, negó varias veces con la cabeza y cuando volvió su mirada al pequeño rubio sacudió la cabeza se negaba a creer lo que veía pero allí estaba la prueba.

— ama — Dobby se apareció

— ¡vete ordeno! —ordeno la bruja, el elfo tembló y desapareció con un estremecimiento

— que dulce eres— comento el castaño

—¡No te acerques a mi hijo! — demando la rubia cuando vio al pelirrojo que extendió la mano hacia el rosto del pequeño rubio

—¿Cómo paso esto? — dijo Loki mirando directamente a los ojos del niño e ignorando por completo a la mujer

—Loki, no soy muy conocedor, pero creo recordar que Afrodita era una diosa, así que, me podrías explicar porque tiene esta apariencia _el,_ debería ser una niña —dijo el chico

—No sé quién seas pero… —Narcisa les apuntaba con su varita no había actuado pues temía que su hijo fuera lastimado

—No entiendo que ocurrió, porque ella es ahora un él - murmuro Loki que seguía ignorando a Narcisa, pero entonces oyeron golpes en la puerta.

— _Narcisa, los estamos esperando, trae a Draco_ — dijo Lucius desde el otro lado

La rubia miro a su hijo que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado y entonces noto que el niño tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera bajo la maldición _imperius_ , el chico de cabello rizado parpadeo confundido cuando Narcisa le apunto

—¡Libera a mi hijo! — exigió con firmeza

—Las madres son tan extrañas — susurro Loki antes de enderezarse y enfrentar a la mujer

—No esta prisionero, solo está en trance, quiso gritar y se asustó un poco cuando impedí que corriera hacia los magos que llegaron — explico el de cabello rizado

—Bueno, han ocurrido un par imprevistos pero aún tengo una propuesta para ti Narcisa si la aceptas podrás conservar a tu hijo y también te libraras de los que te esperan al otro lado de la puerta, si no la aceptas, bueno…— Loki fue interrumpido por el chico de pelo rizado

—Señora lo que él quiere decir es que queremos proteger a su niño, usted puede venir o puede quedarse es su decisión pero eso no afectara nuestra misión que es alejar al niño del mago oscuro – explico el chico de cabello rizado

Narcisa bajo lentamente la varita sin apartar la mirada de los dos hombres ni de Draco volvió a oír los golpes en la puerta, oyó a Lucius hablando con Bella seguramente estaban por abrir la puerta, no le quedaban muchas opciones pero había visto como su aquel pelirrojo se apareció y desaprecio dentro de su casa algo que debería ser imposible además si realmente hubiesen querido habrían podido llevarse a Draco sin decir nada, nadie se habría dado cuenta, Narcisa era una Slytherin y sabía que algunas batallas era mejor evitarlas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? — pregunto guardando la varita

Loki le extendió la mano, la rubia miro a Draco y luego la mano extendida del pelirrojo y finalmente la puerta, fuera se oía el revuelo y ya oía el hechizo siendo pronunciado, cerro los ojos un segundo después los abrió y con decisión tomo la mano del pelirrojo iba a proteger a su hijo, los cuatro desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y Lucius junto a Bella y Greyback recorrieron la casa de punta a punta y no hallaron nada el licántropo estaba muy confundió pues la casa no olía a la mujer y al niño solamente el aroma de Lucius llenaba cada ambiente y el aroma que había sentido en el jardín se desvaneció por completo haciendo al licántropo incapaz de rastrar al niño.

Horas más tarde. Lucius Malfoy se retorcía de dolor al recibir los _cruciatus_ que el mago oscuro le lanzaba desquitando su ira pues ni la mitad de sus mortifagos había llevado a sus herederos, todos recibieron un castigo por permitir que los niños fuera alejados de gran Bretaña pero Lucius recibió el triple por permitir que su mujer huyera en sus narices.

* * *

Narcisa observo a Draco dormido mientras el pelirrojo sonreía, fuera de la habitación donde estaban el amanecer estaba pintando el cielo con colores dorados. Loki la miro durante un buen rato después de que se aparecieron allí y finalmente le dijo que Draco, sería muy importante más adelante pero era prioritario alejarlo del peligro.

—Draco será empático Narcisa, así que desde ahora deberás enseñarle a centrarse y no dejarse influir por los sentimientos de los demás, a medida que crezca y necesite ayuda vendré a visitarlo pero recuerda nadie debe saber dónde están -

—No soy idiota, si alguien descubre donde estamos, estaré muerta y mi hijo a merced de su padre -

—Me alegra que lo comprendas – dijo el pelirrojo, le hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer junto al chico ojiazul

—No hay nada que temer Draco te voy a proteger – susurro la mujer

Fuera, el sol ya había salido por completo y la bruja miro desde su nueva casa el movimiento de la gente que madrugaba, así como el despertar de la comunidad mágica de Venecia, _la ciudad flotante_.

En una oscura habitación Loki junto a su aprendiz se materializaron, el pelirrojo se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.

—Loki ¿porque Afrodita nació con una apariencia masculina? – pregunto el ojiazul

—No lo sé, Hades es un niño y sé que Poseidón también pero a los otros dioses aun los estoy buscando, no sé si algo cambio con ellos o… —el nórdico se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento,

—¿Loki? - pregunto el ojiazul extrañado por el prolongado silencio

—Creo que se quienes han hecho esto, pues las únicas con la capacidad de hacer algo así son las Moiras –

—¿Crees que ellas serian capases de algo así? —

—¡oh! claro que sí, las _moiras_ han deseado por tanto tiempo darles una lección a los dioses que no dudo que hayan aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerlo –

—Esto cambia las cosas Loki deberíamos apresurarnos y hallar a los otros -

—Lo sé –

El pelirrojo se pasó las manos por el cabello y este se tornó negro después suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás necesitaba pensar y planear que hacer desde a continuación.

El chico de cabello rizado se dejó caer en otro sillón, había despertado hacia muy poco, Loki le devolvió las memorias de su vida pasada, para según él, buscar a los jóvenes dioses aprovechado su poder de poder convertir cualquier espada que sostuviera en la legendaria Excálibur, Arturo no había estado feliz pero el dios del caos ofreció enseñarle lo que Merlín siempre le negó, adiestrarlo en las artes místicas mas no habían tenido mucho tiempo pues apenas y puedo mostrarle como desplazarse por el espacio antes de que tuviesen que ir por la reencarnación de la diosa del amor, cerro los ojos y se dejó arrastrar al mundo de los sueños cada que usaba sus recién adquiridos poderes se agotaba en exceso.

—Arturo, hay que buscar un lugar mejor para descansar — comento el moreno

Pero no recibió respuesta alzo la cabeza ligeramente y observo al completamente dormido Arturo, Loki suspiro despertar el alma del legendario rey no había sido su primera opción pero no tenía muchas opciones necesitaba ayuda, sus poderes ya no eran como antaño y los chicos griegos estaban en desventaja, por otro lado Arturo era invulnerable a muchas cosas, sería un buen guardián y tal vez el único capaz de controlar a Ares cuando este apareciera.

Entonces recordó al niño que ahora llevaba el alma de Afrodita y se preguntó si los demás también estarían igual, de solo imaginar al dios de la guerra como una delicada dama no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

* * *

En algún lugar una niña pelirroja se enfureció repentinamente y el Gnomo de jardín que la había mordido estallo, la pequeña sonrió orgullosa pero entonces miro su sangrante mano, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos su labio tembló y finalmente rompió a llorar.

Continuara…

* * *

N.A: Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten:)

¿que les parece el giro de los acontecimientos se esperaban algo así? espero que les guste


	5. Niños especiales

**_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK R_** ** _owling_**

* * *

 _ **Niños especiales**_

Albus tenía un verdadero problema, el ministro de magia estaba en la oficina del director, bastante histérico

—¿Qué aremos Albus, que se supone que haga he prohibido los trasladores internacionales, he puesto mayor cantidad de aurores en vigilancia constante del callejón Diagon y los pueblos, pero después de cada ataque más magos y brujas abandona el país a este paso que ocurrirá con la comunidad mágica, ¡por merlín Albus! seré recordado como el ministro que dejo extinguirse a la comunidad mágica inglesa — el hombre de sombrero peculiar dio varias vueltas nervioso por todo el despacho del viejo mago

—Ciertamente es preocupante la masiva migración de las antiguas familias, pero Voldemort también ha reducido la cantidad de ataques creo que finalmente se está dando cuenta de que si sigue atacando indiscriminadamente al final no importara quien gane pues Inglaterra quedara vacía de magos y los demás países ya están preparados para repelerlo si se propone llevar la guerra fuera de territorio británico—

—No sabía eso — murmuro el ministro

—Los otros ministerios y clanes se han preparado para evitar cualquier ataque de parte de Voldemort, pues esta vez no desean dejar que el provoque un desastre igual que al que provoco Grindelwell—

—Albus, ¿qué hacemos? — el ministro estaba al límite, ya no sabía cómo actuar y esperaba sinceramente que Albus le diera una respuesta, una esperanza, el agradecería cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuese.

—Creo que es momento de que la orden y el ministerio trabajen juntos, pero con ciertas condiciones – los ojos del anciano destellaron y le sonrió al ministro que asintió algo desesperado.

* * *

La guerra mágica en gran Bretaña era terrible, pero, Molly Weasley no estaba interesada en la guerra fuera de su casa, pues por un motivo que ella desconocía completamente desde que su última hija nació la armonía desapareció de su hogar, cada día era una batalla para evitar que sus hijos menores se maten entre ellos y cuando Percy finalmente se marchó a Hogwarts Molly no podía estar más feliz pero aún le quedaban otros cuatro hijos con los que batallar y todo parecía empeorar cuando Ginny, su hija menor estaba presente, como en aquel momento.

—¡Fred, George ya basta! — grito la mujer agitando su varita y separando a los gemelos que se miraron con odio

—Mamá, tengo hambre — se quejó Ron desde la entrada de la cocina

—Deja de mirarme copia estúpida — gruño George a su gemelo

—Tu deja de imitar todo lo que yo hago — respondió el otro y Molly solo sacudió la cabeza

—¡Mamá, tengo hambre! — se volvió a quejar Ron

—Tu siempre tienes hambre pozo sin fondo — dijo uno de los gemelos

—Cállate duplicado … —

Molly noto como sus hijos se ponían cada vez más molestos e instintivamente busco en la cocina y no muy lejos vio a Ginny en la puerta que daba al jardín la niña tenía las rodillas algo raspadas y el viejo vestido cubierto de tierra y algo de color marrón rojizo manchado la parte delantera de la falda sus ojos se encontraron con los de la pequeña pelirroja unos instantes pero rápidamente volvió su atención a los otros niños Ron estaba tirando del cabello de uno de los gemelos mientras el otro trataba de separarlos la mujer corrió hacia sus hijos y les grito molesta, no comprendía que había pasado ¿porque sus hijos cambiaron tanto? ella aun recordaba que antes del nacimiento de Ginny los gemelos eran muy unidos pero después de que la niña llego no había día en que no peleasen y no solo ellos todos en la familia estaban siempre tensos cuando Ginny estaba cerca, en casa se vivía otra guerra y Molly ya no sabía cómo pararla.

Ginny salió de la cocina y se fue hacia el jardín los gnomos que la vieron huyeron despavoridos, completamente aterrados mientras la pelirroja se dejó caer en la tierra y se quedó allí mirando la colina que rodeaba la madriguera no era una gran vista pero era lo que había una pequeña casa, muchos hermanos que siempre estaban riñendo y gritando la niña suspiro por alguna razón no se sentía muy cómoda con ellos tenía la sensación que debería estar en otro lugar, con otras personas tal vez también habría una guerra pero sería diferente o eso creía ella pero ahora la casa llena de pelirrojos era lo que había con todo y los gritos de su madre y hermanos, más repentinamente todo quedo en silencio, un silencio abrumador pero no completo Ginny nunca había oído un silencio completo pues a los lejos, como ecos perdidos en el viento oía gritos, lamentos, declaraciones y un inusual aroma que llevaba el viento, un aroma a hierro y sal.

—Buenos días, dulce señorita - dijo una voz que al instante atrajo la atención de la niña

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto Ginny frunciendo el ceño,

Ante ella había un hombre alto probablemente mucho más que su padre y tenía cabello rojo oscuro tez pálida y ojos verdes, vestía una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas y un pantalón negro, sus zapatos estaban brillantes, aunque algo machados de tierra pues estaba de pie sobre el lodo que Ginny había hecho cuando intento ahogar a los molestos gnomos

—Un amigo — dijo él, la niña bajo la mirada ligeramente intentando recordar si había visto al pelirrojo alguna vez.

—Mamá está allí — dijo tras un largo momento suponiendo que el hombre buscaba a su madre.

—No soy amigo de ellos, soy tu amigo, la mayoría de las veces, y cuando no intentas matarme —murmuro lo ultimo

Ginny parpadeo confundida, ella no tenía amigos de su edad y menos amigos grandes, todos los adultos que visitaban su casa siempre hablaban con sus padres y la mayoría de veces ignoraban a los niños y cuando les daban algo de atención solo comentaban sobre lo adorables que se veían o felicitaba a su madre.

—Yo no tengo amigos — respondió muy convencida

—¿Porque no?, todos necesitan amigos – respondió él agachándose para estar a su altura y poder mirarla a los ojos

—La gente pelea cuando estoy cerca — ella rehuyó su mirada y Loki se sorprendió, pero sonrió y puso una mano en la cabeza de la niña

—Sí, es un don inusual el que tienes – dijo

Ella arrugo más el entrecejo y Loki se rió ligeramente era muy divertido ver esa expresión en el rostro de la pequeña pelirroja sin poder evitarlo coloco sus dedos en las marcadas líneas en el rostro de Ginny que se sorprendió y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—Calma, no te voy a hacer nada — dijo él al instante alzando las manos

—Se ha ido — susurro entonces la niña y ladeo la cabeza ligeramente

—¿Qué?—

—¡El ruido!, solo hay silencio, no gritan más — Ginny miro hacia la casa luego hacia la colina, pero nada ya no oía nada

Loki frunció el ceño tenía una ligera sospecha de que era lo que Ginny oía pero no sabía si era acertado, entonces se asomó por la venta y en el interior vio a una mujer pelirroja que pelaba un cerro de patatas, el nordico estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando irrumpieron tres niños mas, dos de ellos eran exactamente iguales y el otro era más pequeño pero todos eran pelirrojos Loki dio un paso atrás y se alejó de la ventana la madre de la niña tenía más hijos, no, está vez debía proceder de manera diferente sus ojos verdes se centraron en la niña que lo observaba con curiosidad

—¿Quieres dejar de escucharlos? - cuestiono el pelirrojo

Ginny se quedó en silencio y se asomó a la ventana su mirada se centró en su madre que estaba reprendiendo a los gemelos entonces por un segundo la mirada de las dos pelirrojas se conectó Ginny trato de sonreír, pero Ron tirando de la manga de Molly hizo que la conexión se cortara, la niña pelirroja bajo la mirada y se alejó de la ventana.

—Ven conmigo y te enseñare como dejar de escuchar el llamado de la guerra —

—Mi familia ¿estará bien? — pregunto, Loki estaba sorprendido pues reencarnación o no Ares era uno de los dioses más egoístas, pero al parecer nacer como humano había influido, aunque se un poco en el señor de la guerra

—Si, ellos estarán bien y cuando aprendas como controlar las voces podrás regresar, te lo prometo — dijo el pelirrojo

Ginny asintió y tomo la mano de Loki, él la rodeo con el brazo y desapareció junto a la pequeña bruja.

Molly termino de preparar el almuerzo, limpio la cocina e incluso ordeno un poco su sala, entonces noto que la casa estaba silenciosa, no completamente, pero en lugar de gritos se oían las risas de los gemelos y la voz de Ron interrumpiendo los discursos de sus hermanos mayores entonces un miedo terrible se apodero de la mujer, llamo a sus hijos que salieron rápidamente al oír a su madre tan desesperada.

—¿Han visto a Ginny? —pregunto

—No — respondieron a coro los tres

—¡Ginny!, ¡Ginny querida ¿dónde estás? — llamo Molly y los chicos pronto la imitaron

Recorrieron la casa de punta a punta, pero no hallaron a la pequeña de Weasley, Molly recorrió todo el terreno que rodeaba su propiedad pero lo único que hallaron fue una huella grabada en el lodo, cuando Arthur llego con los aurores encontró a su mujer histérica culpándose por no prestarle atención a la niña mientras Ron y los gemelos lloraban, el hombre trato de calmarla y lo consiguió después de mucho esfuerzo y promesas de hallar a la niña, pero Arthur sabia por la cara de los auroes y por lo que se enteraba en el ministerio que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Ginny. La familia Weasley nunca se rindió, pero con el tiempo se resignaron, la paz llego a la casa, pero la tristeza y una sombra de culpa la acompañaron.

* * *

Un año después. Narcisa había abandonado el apellido Malfoy y tomo el de Black nuevamente, también estableció una tienda de especias vendían toda clase de ingredientes para pociones pero al ser Venecia una ciudad que se mezclaba con el mundo muggles la bruja tuvo que adecuarse, al principio fue duro no le gustaba tratar con los muggles pero estos a veces terminaban en su tienda y Draco que en un principio fue renuente también a acercarse a los no mágicos cambio de opinión rápidamente y cuando Narcisa estaba ocupada el niño salía a recorrer las calles de la ciudad mezclándose con los niños muggles y fue en uno de estos paseos donde se cruzó con un peculiar niño.

Draco había salido a pasear su madre estaba ocupada atendiendo a un importante mago que había hecho un pedido bastante grande de ingredientes y aunque a Draco le fascinaban los ingredientes raros para las pociones aquel día estaba algo aburrido pues no vio los ingredientes solo a su madre y al cliente hablando de números y cantidades así que decidió salir, conocía bien los callejones y estrechas callejuelas y se alejó del centro de la ciudad y en la parte alejada de la ciudad flotante vio a un niño pequeño de cabello rubio oscuro inclinado en el borde de un canal, el chiquillo tenía el rostro en forma de corazón y una sonrisa angelical y sus cabellos rubios enroscados caían sobre su rostro, pero, lo que llamo la atención de Draco fue la mujer que estaba en el agua y le susurraba al niño

—¿Quien eres?— pregunto el chiquillo en cuanto noto la presencia del pequeño mago

—¿Quien eres tú y quien es ella?— pregunto Draco mirando a la mujer que lentamente salió del agua

El rubio platinado se quedó sorprendido cuando vio como el agua se enroscaba en torno al cuerpo de la mujer y le creaba un delicado vestido vaporoso que rosaba el suelo al igual que su oscuro cabello, ella lo observo con curiosidad y parpadeo sorprendida al notar el leve resplandor del aura de un dios en el joven mago sonrió y miro al niño de cabello largo.

—Mi nombre es Desa, mis jóvenes aprendices - dijo sonriendo

—¿aprendices? —preguntaron los niños y la mujer sonrió

—Así es, pero aún son muy jóvenes sus almas están dormidas, pero ustedes tienen un gran destino, el mundo ha esperado su llegada desde hace muchísimo y yo seré su guía si me lo permiten - dijo la mujer inclinándose hasta la altura del niño más pequeño

—No te conozco y ya tengo quien me enseñe —respondió Draco

—Entiendo, si no deseas mi ayuda...—

—Yo si quiero – interrumpió el otro niño con los ojos brillando

La ninfa le sonrió y puso una mano sobre el cabello del niño sonriendo Draco tuvo el impulso de alejar al niño de ella pero no tuvo el valor para acercarse y solo pudo retorcer y regresar por donde había llegado, más a medida que se alejaba de aquel lugar la creciente necesidad por volver se hizo más fuerte entonces se detuvo dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso cada vez más rápido cuando volvió a salir a aquel lugar se encontró con el niño sentado en el borde del canal con la mujer a su lado ambos tenían los pies en el agua y voltearon simultáneamente cuando vieron al rubio platinado emerger de la callejuela.

—¿Que te trae de regreso joven?— pregunto la mujer

—Está bien, aceptare tu ofrecimiento — dijo, aunque sus ojos estaban en el niño que le sonrió

La nereida asintió y lo invito a sentarse a su lado y sumergir los pies en el agua Draco estaba renuente a hacer algo así pero finalmente cedió y apenas sus pies tocaron el agua se sintió relajado

—Hola, me llamo Boniface pero puedes decirme Bo – dijo el pequeño rubio dándole una sonrisa.

Draco lo observo y sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Desa observo complacida la interacción de los dos niños, entonces suavemente tarareo y su voz calmo las aguas y atrajo a las criaturas marinas que los rodearon para diversión de los niños.

Horas más tarde Narcisa arqueo una ceja al ver a su hijo aparecer con un niño pequeño Draco tenía el cabello algo revuelto y estaba sonriendo mientras el niño más pequeño hablaba y reía finalmente se despidieron y Draco despeino los cabellos del niño antes de caminar hasta la tienda todo bajo la pasmada mirada de Narcisa

—¿Donde has estado Draco? – pregunto mientras cenaban

—Fui a recorrer la ciudad madre y después conocí a Boniface y nos entretuvimos viendo el canal - respondió.

—¿Y Boniface es?…—

—Creo que es un mago puede ver la magia que rodea la ciudad y cruza sin problemas las barreras anti muggel, él es interesante — dijo

—no te alejes mucho Draco y recuerda que si pasa algo…—

—Si madre, debo llamar al elfo para que me traiga de regreso — recito el niño y la mujer sonrió

Narcisa, como todos los sangre pura había subestimando la magia de los elfos domésticos toda su vida, pero, cuando llego a Venecia y se vio privada de su dinero y comodidades Dobby, el elfo domestico que había sido hechizado por Loki fue su única ayuda el elfo la llevo al banco de Gringots para conseguir algunos galeones y la saco de allí antes de que alguien la reconozca también había cuidado de Draco y le traía noticias sobre Inglaterra y la guerra, lo irónico era que Lucius y todos los mortifagos jamás sospecharían de un elfo domestico es más, ni siquiera lo tomarían en cuenta aunque ella libero a Dobby y después lo vinculo a ella para que le fuera leal solo a ella y su hijo un seguro adicional como le dijo Loki.

La bruja vio a su hijo marcharse y suspiro había sido duro, pero se estaba acostumbrando a su vida lejos de los lujos y aunque era difícil olvidar toda una vida de costumbres sangre pura lo estaba intentado, por ella y por Draco, aunque para el menor la transición estaba siendo más fácil, tal vez porque no tenía a su padre constantemente recordándole lo que se esperaba de él o tal vez porque era un niño y se adaptaba mejor, pero sin importar la razón Draco se veía mas feliz de lo que alguna vez fue en la mansión de los Malfoy. La mujer sonrió ella también se sentía más libre.

* * *

En la costa dorada de Australia. Harry había cumplido ya los nueve años la fiesta infantil que Lily le organizo fue a lo grande y el niño la paso con sus amigos de la escuela, Loki estaba un poco alejado junto con Arturo ambos observaron al moreno riendo James se acercó con un par de sodas

—Hola Loki, Arturo — saludo el mago ya acostumbrado a la presencia del nordico y su acompañante

—James, linda fiesta Harry está feliz y cada día más grande —

—Ha valido la pena venir a vivir a este lugar —dijo el hombre

Loki suspiro había estado los últimos años corriendo de un lugar a otro había hallado a Afrodita, Hades, Poseidón, Hera y a la linda y pequeña Ares y si, sus dudas habían sido confirmadas, aparte de Poseidón y Hades los otros dioses parecían haber nacido del sexo contrario, Ares era una niña inglesa con un temperamento explosivo lamentablemente Loki había tenido que secuestrar a la chiquilla y dejarla al cuidado de las ninfas, si ya era malo que Hades estuviera en medio de tanta muerte, la lucha en Inglaterra solo llevaría a la reencarnación de Ares a la locura y no hubo otra opción lo mejor era alejar a la niña de todo aquello.

La siguiente en aparecer fue Hera, la diosa del matrimonio había nacido como un niño en una de las oscuras calles de Sicilia, era hijo de una mujer pobre que estaba muriendo Arturo se encargó de poner bajo protección a la diosa del matrimonio aunque el antiguo rey había llevado al niño a las puertas de una familia mafiosa, la buena noticia, fue adoptado y estaría protegido, pero Loki siempre estaba vigilando, el último fue Poseidón, el dios del mar reencarno como un niño de imposibles ojos azules, tenía la edad de Harry y había estado en Japón pero la última vez que el nordico vio a la familia de Poseidón, el niño y la madre iban de camino a California.

Arturo cerro los ojos necesitaban un descanso Loki lo arrastraba de un lugar a otro buscando a los chiquillos y vigilando a los que ya habían encontrado como si fuesen niñeras a tiempo completo.

—¡Loki! - grito Harry sacando al ojiazul de sus divagaciones y atrayendo la atención del nordico

—Hola Harry, has crecido mucho, verdad - dijo Loki despeinado los cabellos del niño

—No hagas eso, me avergonzaras delante de mis amigos – respondió el moreno echando atrás la cabeza

—Vaya, tienes amigos ¿y donde están? - pregunto

—Ves a esos tres niños que están allá - señalo el moreno

Loki alzo la mirada y vio a dos niñas y un niño arqueo una ceja y volvió a mirar a Harry que sin más lo cogió de la mano y tiro de él hasta donde estaba el grupo.

—Chicos, quiero que conozcan a Loki — dijo Harry – Loki, ellos son Emma, Cleo y Lewis son mis mejores amigos — declaro el moreno

—Hola —saludo Emma mirándolo analíticamente al mayor

Loki les sonrió y se fijó en cada uno, Emma tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio además su piel estaba bronceada, seguramente pasaba mucho tiempo en la playa, Cleo por otro lado tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos marrones y se ocultaba ligeramente tras la otra niña, finalmente Lewis tenía el cabello castaño claro unos grandes ojos marrones que se ocultaban parcialmente tras unas enormes gafas cuadradas.

—¿Se están divirtiendo, que les parece Harry? ¿es un buen amigo? - pregunto el mayor ocasionado el sonrojo del niño

—Sí, es una bonita fiesta - afirmo Lewis - y Harry es un poco raro pero es nuestro amigo – Agrego tras un momento

—Si — afirmo Emma y Cleo asintió

Loki iba hablar, pero anunciaron que cortarían el pastel y todos los niños se marcharon tirando de Harry, el mayor se rió y fue por Arturo aun tenia cosas que hacer.

* * *

Lejos de los dormidos dioses, en una mansión, una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos de reptil movía una copa de vino con delicadeza a sus pies, estaba el cuerpo de un hombre, ella suspiro y le dio una patada al cuerpo del sujeto se puso en pie y paso sobre él, fuera estaba oscuro y los lamentos de sus prisioneros se oían proviniendo desde el sótano entonces a su espalda oyó como se abría la puerta, pero ella no estaba interesada en nada o así fue hasta que.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿qué haces en la habitación de mi señor? — exigió saber una mujer de alborotados cabellos y ojos negros

Entonces se fijó en el hombre en el suelo la sangre estaba formando un charco y un sinfín de heridas cubrían el cuerpo la bruja ahogo un grito atrayendo la completa atencion de la otra mujer que la veía con curiosidad y diversión.

—Tom, dejo de ser útil le di una orden simple y el muy idiota lo echo a perder, pero, tu… luces interesante — dijo la mujer fijando sus reptilanos ojos en la bruja

— _¡avada kedavra_! — exclamo la bruja

El hechizo golpeo a la mujer en el pecho, pero esta se rio y sus ojos capturaron la mirada de la bruja que se quedó rígida mientras la otra avanzaba

—Tú me vas a servir bien mortal — sonrió y tomo a la bruja por la barbilla y le dio un beso – yo soy Enio la " _destructora de ciudades"_ y ahora soy tu dueña, me perteneces mi voluntad será la tuya mis deseos serán los tuyos y mi sombra te cubrirá, mi hermosa portadora de muerte ahora quiero que mates a todos los mortifagos ya no me son de utilidad después llevaras el cuerpo de Tommy a ministerio, quiero que el buen ministro sepa que Tom ya no será una molestia y esperaremos el regreso de mi querido hermano.—

—Si, mi señora — la bruja sonrió y salió de la habitación pronto se oyeron gritos y la luz verde y la muerte se esparcieron por la mansión

Horas más tarde Bellatrix Lestrange se apreció directamente en el atrio del ministerio de magia con ella llevaba un el cuerpo rígido del lord oscuro, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y pronto la bruja estuvo rodeada por aurores y periodistas que no dejaban de fotografiar lo que ocurría.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 ** _Las Nereidas:_** eran las ninfas del mar, habitaban en zonas profundas, pero a veces subían a la superficie encima de animales marinos tales como delfines o caballitos de mar.

Solian ayudar a los navegantes y representaban todo aquello que hubiese de hermoso y amable en el mar. Cantaban con voz melodiosa y formaban parte de la comitiva de Poseidon.

 ** _Enio:_** era una antigua diosa conocida como la «Destructora de Ciudades» y frecuentemente representada cubierta de sangre y llevando las armas de guerra. con frecuencia acompañaba Ares, el dios de la guerra, de quien se dice que era su hermana.


	6. Volver

**_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK R_** ** _owling_**

* * *

 _ **Volver**_

La noticia de la muerte de Voldemort se esparció y en pocas horas todos los magos festejaban la caída del señor oscuro nadie se preguntaba que había orillado a Bellatrix Lestrange a revelarse contra el mago oscuro o tal vez nadie quería pensar en eso solo estaban aliviados y no hicieron más preguntas.

Pero. en las entrañas del ministerio otro era el panorama. Bellatrix tenía una mirada perdida mientras fuera de la celda cinco aurores no apartaban la mirada de la mujer entonces se oyeron veces que se iban haciendo cada vez más claras y por la puerta ingresaron Barty Crouch que discutía con el ministro mientras Dumbledore los observaba en silencio analizando todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, el mago se acomodó las gafas y frunció el ceño no entendía nada y su mayor pregunta era ¿cómo Bella había matado al mago oscuro? pues aunque la mujer era una hábil y poderosa bruja, Voldemort no era alguien fácil de eliminar así que el misterio de como había ocurrido estaba intrigándolo más que a los otros pues Fugde había suspirado y sonreído cuando se confirmó la identidad del mago que trajo la mortifaga pero Dumbledore no estaba satisfecho quería saber cómo había ocurrido y tal vez lo más importante ¿porque Bella había traicionado a su maestro?, mientras los otros dos magos hablaban y discutían sobre que debía hacerse el director se acercó a la celda los aurores lo observaron algo tensos pero todos sabían quién era así que no intervinieron cuando el mago apoyo una mano en los barrotes y le hablo a la mujer.

—Buenas tardes, señora Lestrange — dijo, Pero ella permaneció con la mirada perdida — me gustaría que me respondiera algunas preguntas - insistió, pero no obtuvo nada

—Es inútil Albus, después de aparecer en el atrio con el cadáver del mago oscuro no ha dicho nada —dijo Sirius que acababa de llegar acompañado de Amelia Bones

El moreno se acercó y miro a su prima, era tan raro ver a la loca de Bella tan quieta y callada con esa mirada ausente le causaba cierto malestar verla así pero no entendía porque, ella se lo busco, ella y toda su loca familia amante de las artes oscuras, los Black habían caído por aquel desmedido amor por el poder y las artes oscuras todos pagaron el precio incluso la loca de Bella, más aun que se repitiese una y otra vez que obtuvieron lo que merecían la incomodidad y el sentimiento de soledad no se iban, Sirius se dijo que era porque no tenía a James ni a Remus cerca y probablemente fuese cierto o tal vez _la sangre era más densa que el agua_ como decían y el realmente lamentaba el triste final de la mayoría de su familia más cercana.

—Insistió en que con un pequeño estimulo podría hablar — dijo Crouch atrayendo la atención de Sirius

—Tal vez usar _legeremancia o veritaserum_ — sugirió el anciano director de Hogwarts, Amelia suspiro

—No ha servido de nada el _veritaserum_ ya lo intentamos y ella ni siquiera ha abierto la boca — respondió Amelia Bones ignorando deliberadamente a Barty

—¿Y legeremancia? —

—Su mente es un espacio negro no hay nada solo oscuridad es como si solo fuese un cascaron vacío y sin alma —suspiro cansado el ministro

—Yo digo que una pequeña dosis de la maldición cruciatus haría maravillas con ella —comento Crouch

—No creo que eso tampoco sirva —dijo entonces Dumbledore mirando a la mujer que permanecía sentada y con la mirada perdida

—Si su mente esta tan vacía ni siquiera la tortura más terrible podría hacerla reaccionar, pero, tal vez lo que se requiera no sea un torturador sino un sanador, alguien que cure su mente que nos diga que le ha pasado; si, eso se necesita, un sanador excepcional - agrego y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Los magos y la bruja lo miraron intrigados pues cuando el director de Hogwarts dijo lo último sus ojos destellaron misteriosos. Fugde estaba por abrir la boca y preguntar, pero en ese instante un joven auror irrumpió en las mazmorras del ministerio y su mirada busco a sus jefes, pero en cuanto vio al ministro se aproximó directamente hacia él.

—¡Señor ministro!, hemos hallado el escondite del mago oscuro— declaro el muchacho alterado

—¿Qué?— balbuceo el hombre nervioso el miedo se apodero de él, quería saber que había pasado, pero tenía miedo de lo que fuese a ocurrir, entonces noto todas las miradas puestas en el esperaban una respuesta —Bien vamos a allá, pero quiero un grupo este siempre vigilando a esta mujer, nadie tiene permitido hablarle ni entrar a su celda — ordeno el ministro para disgusto de Bartemius

Dumbledore fue el primero en salir seguido de Amelia y el ministro. Crouch le lanzó una última mirada a la mujer sentía un gran odio por ella y por todos esos magos oscuros pero no podía ir en contra del ministro de magia sacudió levemente la cabeza y salió de las mazmorras para reunirse con el grupo de aurores con los que se trasladarían hacia el lugar donde se presumía se hallaba el escondite del mago oscuro, Crouch llego hasta el atrio del ministerio y se sorprendió al ya no ver a Amelia pero no le tomo importancia y en unos minutos prepararon un traslador para poder hacer una aparición conjunta sin arriesgar la vida del ministro. Cuando estuvo todo listo el grupo desaprecio.

Fugde se tambaleo al llegar pero Dumbledore lo ayudo a estabilizarse y el ministro finalmente pudo ver la mansión donde estuvieron escondidos los mortifagos, la casa era impresionante y el aire olía a oxido y sal además de que el mismo ambiente estaba cargado de magia oscura los aurores se pusieron nerviosos y aferraron con más fuerza sus varitas Dumbledore también podía sentir la presión en el aire esa sensación asfixiante era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando enfrento Geller, cuando vio por última vez a Tom vivo, la magia oscura emanaba de la misma casa pero el hombre había enfrentado a infinidad de peligros y aquel truco no lo haría retroceder así que avanzo con paso firme.

Su decisión pareció despertar a los aurores pues se calmaron un poco y junto a Crouch y al ministro caminaron hasta la entrada del lugar donde ya había magos, inefables y aurores que estaban recorriendo todo el lugar entonces antes de que llegasen a la puerta principal Amelia Bones salió a su encuentro acompañada de Sirius Black y de Kingsley, los magos estaba ligeramente pálidos mientras Amelia tenía un tono de piel verdosa y hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme , aunque su mano aferraba con fuerza el antebrazo de Sirius.

—Señor ministro, profesor Dumbledore— dijo la mujer viéndolos

—¿Has capturado a los mortifagos Amelia?— pregunto esperanzado el ministro

—No – respondió ella

—¿La mansión estaba vacía? —pregunto entonces Dumbledore mirando a su ex alumno

—No, este era el escondite de Voldemort y casi todos sus mortifagos están aquí, pero…— Sirius volvió a la mirada hacia la casa y un leve estremecimiento lo recorrió

—Será mejor que lo vean ustedes— dijo Kingsley y la mujer asintió antes de girarse aun con el mago moreno a su lado, ambos guiaron al ministro y a Dumbledore junto a su escolta dentro de la mansión.

En cuanto pasaron la puerta principal los recién llegados hicieron un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar, Barty se quedó lívido ante el espectáculo frente a él, Dumbledore frunció el ceño profundamente y Fugde dio varios pasaos hacia atrás incapaz de procesar lo que estaba viendo y, es que todo el salón estaba pintado de carmín las paredes, el techo, el suelo todo era rojo y lo peor fue el suelo del salón que se hallaba tapizado de partes humanas específicamente antebrazos todos tatuados con la marca tenebrosa el ministro se puso aún más blanco y salió del lugar sin poder aguantar por más tiempo el horrible espectáculo.

—Y eso que no ha visto las habitaciones— comento Sirius sombríamente

—¿Todos están muertos?— pregunto Dumbledore pálido

—Si, alguien o algo los ataco y los desgarro no les dio oportunidad de defenderse solo arrasó con todo, tal vez Lestrange no mato a Voldemort, tal vez cuando ella llego todos ya estaban muertos – dijo Amelia

—Pero, ¿quién o qué haría algo así?— preguntó en voz alta el viejo mago.

—No lo sé, pero tiene una predilección por las lanzas en el cuarto de arriba están las cabezas todas atravesadas con lanzas y clavadas a la pared – dijo la mujer

—Seguramente enloquecieron y se mataron entre ellos— dijo Bartemius pero los otros no le prestaron mucha atención.

Fuera de mansión, Enio sonrió su pálida piel estaba ligeramente manchada de rojo, pero eso no le importo dio un giro y tomo la forma de una enorme serpiente que saco su bífida lengua en un gesto burlón antes de alejarse de la que fue su casa por casi quince años, aunque para la diosa los magos solo fueron un peldaño hacia su objetivo

— _Te estoy esperando hermano, no tardes mucho_ —canturreo mientras se deslizaba por el bosque en busca de un nuevo hogar

Dos semanas después. Bellatrix fue enviada al ala de enfermedades mentales en san Mungo aunque la apartaron de todos los demás y tres aurores siempre mantenían una vigilancia constante además de que colocaron en ella varios hechizos para bloquear su magia, era un castigo leve para todas la atrocidades que cometió Bella pero la comunidad mágica acepto el castigo y muchos dijeron que el haber acabado con Voldemort era lo único que había salvado a la mortifaga del merecido beso del dementor y de una celda en Azkaban, pero no hubo más preguntas ni respuestas sobre Bellatrix y el profeta estuvo publicando artículos sobre la caída del mago oscuro durante todo el siguiente mes aunque en todos sus artículos apenas y nombraba a la mortifaga, y cuando finalmente la noticia dejo de ser interesante todos se enfocaron en otro tema que el ministerio aun no resolvía _. ¿Qué ocurriría con todas las familias que huyeron de gran Bretaña en medio de la guerra y que pasaba con aquellos herederos que habían desaparecido junto a sus madres?_ Entre los que se marcharon figuraban varios herederos de los sagrados veintiocho, niños que en un futuro regirían el país y era necesario que volvieran.

Albus Dumbledore visitaba casi semanal a Bellatrix, había conseguido un pase del ministro para poder ver a la bruja, pero ella seguía igual como si ni siquiera se hubiese movido el anciano mago aún tenía la esperanza de que algo hiciera reaccionar a la bruja, pero nada funcionaba.

Por otro lado. La comunidad mágica había quedado muy golpeada, pero se estaba recuperando y el ministro al igual que Dumbledore opinaban que la mejor manera de acelerar ese proceso era el regreso de aquellos que se marcharon, aunque claro las familias con más influencia y poder político y económico fueron las primeras en ser notificadas, aunque para poder garantizar su seguridad tuvieron que esperar dos años antes de asegurar completamente que no había peligro y poder notificarlas oficialmente.

Fuera de gran Bretaña la noticia de la muerte de lord Voldemort se extendió y todos aquello que se marcharon pronto estuvieron al tanto más ninguno se atrevió a volver dos años largos y tortuosos pasaron antes de que el ministerio británico se moviera e intentara recuperar a sus ciudadanos perdidos.

Sirius estuvo muy ocupado durante todo ese tiempo, pero cuando finalmente tenía tiempo libre no podía evitar pensar en los Potter, James después de todo solo hizo lo que considero mejor para su familia y aunque a Sirius no le gusto la decisión que su amigo tomo, cuando finalmente estuvo tranquilo comprendió las razones de James para marcharse. Sirius no lo había pasado bien y en muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de perder la vida y eso le hizo ver que James había tenido razón. Pero comprenderlo no ayudo mucho al mago pues después de todo lo que le dijo a James él se marchó y Sirius no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlo ni cómo hacerle llegar las cartas que había escrito y que terminaron en la basura, ya solo le quedaba esperar que la idea de Dumbledore funcionase y así poder ver una vez más a sus amigos y a su ahijado después de todo tenía un armario lleno de regalos que no le pudo entregar a Harry pero que había comprado a lo largo de los años.

* * *

Junio fue un mes caótico para Loki, el nórdico no sabía cómo era el sello sobre las memorias y poderes de los jóvenes griegos, pero definitivamente no espero que al llegar el quinto mes el prometedor año pacífico y tranquilo se convirtiera en un caos total, y todo porque al cumplir los once años los griegos recuperaron una cuarta parte de su memoria sellada y también un poco de su poder.

Era cuatro de junio en la noche y Narcisa sonrió su hijo cumpliría al día siguiente los once años arreglo todo y se preguntó si Draco recibiría la carta de Hogwarts ese año, pero sin importar que ocurriera Narcisa apoyaría a su hijo aun si tenía que volver a Inglaterra dando una última mirada a la habitación del niño la rubia sonrió al ver a su hijo dormido agito su varita y la luz se atenuó

—Buenas noches Draco — susurro la mujer antes de irse a su propia habitación a dormir

Unas horas más tarde. el reloj marco las doce en punto y el cuerpo del niño rubio se cubrió con una extraña niebla apenas perceptible pero que poco a poco empezó a causar cambios en el durmiente.

 _Draco parpadeo mirando a su alrededor, estaba en un gran salón había hombres y mujeres de diversas edades y apariencias, y todos vestían con de una manera bastante peculiar; empezó a caminar intrigado, pero entonces una mano grande lo tomo del brazo y un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos rojizos le sonrió_

— _Estas hermosa, como siempre - dijo él acercándose a su rostro_

— _Y tu hueles a muerte y sangre como de costumbre_ — _respondió riendo_

— _Sí, pero así te gusto ¿verdad?_ — _dijo el sujeto acercándose más a su rostro_

 _Draco quería empujar al sujeto, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció y su boca se abrió para volver a responder_

— _Hueles a sangre y sudor, Ares - dijo poniendo sus manos en el musculoso pecho del moreno_

— _Afrodita, deberíamos divertirnos en un lugar más privado ¿no crees?_ — _pregunto él ignorando el comentario anterior, Draco rio o por lo menos su cuerpo lo hizo._

En la pequeña casa la niebla se había extendido cubriendo todo el lugar y Narcisa se despertó su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas la rubia se sentía sumamente sensible y hasta la ropa con su más leve rose le ocasionaban una tortura, pero no era la única afectada, la niebla salió de la casa y repto por los barrios de Venecia entro a cada habitación, toco a cada persona y pronto la ciudad flotante se vio sumergida en un mar de lujuria

Draco cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba sentado en un hermoso jardín la luz de la luna le hacía compañía

— _Afrodita, mi amada_ — _dijo una voz ronca_

 _Unos pasos pesados se oyeron se giró y un nuevo hombre estaba frente a él, pero este nuevo personaje no tenía nada que ver con el anterior no tenía el porte ni los ojos encendidos, era un sujeto menos agraciado ligeramente encorvado y de ojos marrones, sus manos eran toscas y su ropa no lucia elegante como la Ares_

 _El recién llegado se acercó y de un gran bolsillo saco un hermoso collar que coloco alrededor del cuello de la diosa antes de acariciar su mejilla con dulzura._

— _Hefestos_ — _susurro_

Narcisa se detuvo a mitad del pasillo el calor se había ido y ahora lo que la invadió fue una gran ternura y nostalgia. La mujer corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas en cuanto llego se dejó cae al suelo sentía una profunda tristeza como si algo muy malo hubiese pasado. Sus ojos buscaron desesperados a su hijo y lo vio dormido, aunque ya no era el mismo sus cabellos rubios platinados se había tornado más oscuro acercándose al color oro y su piel tenía la apariencia de la porcelana, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas pero lo que asusto a Narcisa fue el brillo que emanaba

—¡Draco! - llamo desesperada y con enormes ganas de llorar

En medio de la oscuridad Loki se despertó alarmado fuera de su casa Fenrir le aullaba a la luna y una ola de energía divina lo puso alerta, Loki salió apresurado cuanto descubrió la fuente de aquella pequeña parte de energía divina.

El nórdico se materializó en la habitación de Draco, miro a Narcisa llorando en el suelo y noto la niebla enrollándose como una serpiente entorno al chico rápidamente el nórdico invoco su báculo y creo un escudo sobre el niño entonces los ojos de Draco se abrieron el color gris había pasado a ser tornasolado y su mirada ya no era la de un infante

—¡Draco! - grito Narcisa cuando vio a su niño sentarse en la cama

La mujer corrió hacia el niño y lo abrazo con fuerza Draco se tardó unos momentos, pero finalmente su mano paso sobre la espalda de Narcisa calmándola

—Está bien mamá, no te preocupes todo este bien— susurro

—Draco— dijo tentativamente el moreno

El niño alzo la cabeza y sonrió mientras sus ojos destellaron Loki suspiro cansado no tenía idea de que podía estar pasando, pero parecía que todo estaba bien o algo así.

Horas más tarde Narcisa miraba a su hijo a Loki y a sus dos inesperados invitados. La bruja se hallaba muy confundida y no sabía que pensar miro a su hijo que le sonrió.

—¿Tú siempre lo supiste? — pregunto la mujer mirando a Loki

—Te saque de Inglaterra por ese motivo —respondió el sin inmutarse

—Aun soy yo madre—dijo el niño rubio

—Pero…

—También soy consciente de que en una vida pasada fui la diosa del amor…— Narcisa arqueo una ceja y Draco sacudió la cabeza

—Eso ha sonado muy raro —susurro

—Yo tuve la misma reacción cuando lo descubrí — dijo Loki

—¿Que pasara a partir de ahora? — pregunto Narcisa

—Tendré que adaptarme a mis poderes divinos, pero… ¿porque no los siento completos? — se preguntó mirándose las manos y mi memoria… no recuerdo que ocurrió antes de la decisión que nos llevó a nacer como humanos es como si solo tuviera una parte…—

Loki lo miro también intrigado y Narcisa suspiro, mas entonces se fijó en el niño de cabellos rubios y en la mujer que lo acompañaba

—¿Que pasara con él? —pregunto mirando al niño

Draco se giró y sus ojos cayeron en el pequeño de cabellos rizados su mirada se suavizo y una sonrisa sincera afloro en sus labios. Loki también vio al niño

—Me gustaría que se quede con nosotros — dijo el rubio mayor

—¿Quién es…?

—La reencarnación de Eros, mi hijo —

La bruja sacudió la cabeza y miro a la mujer que acompañaba al niño, ella solo le hizo una leve reverencia

—Me va costar acostumbrarme - declaro Narcisa

Loki se giró hacia el rubio, Draco parpadeo y entonces Loki le extendió un cinturón los ojos del rubio se abrieron asombroso y sus manos tocaron con devoción el objeto

—Lo encontré hace tiempo en las ruinas de tu templo en el olimpo – dijo, pero el rubio no aparto la mirada del objeto

—Fue el regalo de Hefestos — dijo finalmente tomándolo de las manos de Loki

El cinturón brillo y su delicada forma cambio, pasando de ser frágil y femenino a uno más masculino, pero aun así todas sus elaboradas decoraciones y joyas permanecieron

—Gracias, Loki — dijo el rubio. Loki asintió

—¿Te las arreglaras solo? — pregunto viendo a Narcisa a la náyade que había estado cuidado del niño más pequeño hablando

—Fui la diosa del amor y la belleza además de otros oficios podre hacerlo — respondió — eso sigue sonando raro — agrego, Loki se rió

—Volveré a visitarte después — dijo el moreno antes de desaparecer

Un mes después. Loki sintió una corriente de poder más fuerte e intensa que la ocasionada en Venecia. era treinta de julio y en Florida una extraña tormenta tropical azoto las costas de Miami, el mar golpeaba con fuerza las playas y el viento tiraba al suelo los carteles y las palmeras y mientras que las playas estaban desiertas un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules reía abiertamente viendo la tormenta sentado en una roca, se había desmayado hace unas pocas horas y cuando abrió los ojos estos habían cambiado el recordó quien era y su poder aunque solo era una parte se descontrolo un poco ocasionado que la ligera tormenta tropical que fue creciendo hasta que se volvió una amenaza y desconcertó a meteorólogos y científicos pues no comprendían de donde se había formado aquella tormenta que amenazaba con convertirse en un tornado. aunque de eso él no era consiente pues la felicidad que sentía nublo temporalmente su juicio y corrió hacia el mar que lo recibió con gran alegría, ansioso por el retorno de su señor, el moreno se hundió en las aguas que se agitaron mas, pero entonces sintió a alguien sujetándolo de los hombros y el agua retrocedió, en medio del océano una esfera mágica se había formado y dentro estaba Loki mirando con reproche al pequeño moreno que ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—¿Loki? ¿qué estás haciendo? — pregunto frunciendo el ceño

—Eso te pregunto yo, Poseidón, medio Miami esta ya inundado por la tormenta — dijo

—¿Eh? — el moreno se giró y entonces pudo ver el destre tras él.

Las palmeras estaban en el suelo y la playa era azotada por furiosas olas que ya habían sobrepasados los rompeolas, cerro los ojos y aplaco su euforia la tormenta amaino un poco y Loki lo empujo devuelta a la playa la lluvia seguía cayendo, pero el viento y el mar parecían haberse calmado.

—Mi madre debe estar vuelta loca - dijo el niño, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en el océano

—¿Que estabas haciendo antes de todo esto? - pregunto Loki

—Tenía una sesión de fotos, mi madre estaba emocionada por una nueva línea de ropa que ha sacado al mercado, me desmayé en la mitad de la sesión por el dolor de cabeza cuando desperté lo podía recordar, quien era yo, que estaba haciendo aquí, y porque perdí mis poderes – dijo sin apartar la mirada del agua

Loki sintió como si le hubieran dando un golpe sus manos se cerraron en puños y se sentó en la arena y Poseidón lo miro de costado antes de imitarlo y sentarse junto al nórdico ambos permanecieron en silencio cada uno metido en sus propias divagaciones en sus propios recuerdos, finalmente

—Fue mi culpa que esto les ocurriera - susurro Loki

—Si, mis hermanos y yo te advertimos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero…—

—No quise creer que _él_ había terminado por enloquecer - completo el moreno

El niño suspiro cansado sentía su cuerpo agotado y el agua lo estaba ayudando lentamente a reponerse

—Nos has cuidado durante este tiempo que hemos sido vulnerables eso compensa un poco tu falta de fe en nosotros — Loki lo miro y sonrió cansado

—Han sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza - dijo

—Es mi familia ¿qué esperabas? – rió Poseidón, mientras el mayor se ponía en pie y le tendía una mano al chico

En ese momento tres hombres vestidos de traje oscuro y lentes aparecieron acompañados de una mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio, ella iba en un elegante vestido y con tacos, pero se los quito y corrió atreves de la arena mojada en cuanto vio al niño.

—¡Seiya! O dios mío estas bien —dijo abrazando al niño

—Mamá estoy bien – respondió entonces sintió un apretón en los hombros

—¿¡Que estabas pensando para salir en medio de una tormenta e irte a la playa!? — pregunto histérica la mujer, el chico abrió la boca, pero ella lo interrumpió — ¡Sabes lo asustada que estaba creí que… o cielos! — una vez más abrazo al niño

—Lo siento mamá, estoy bien no pasó nada — dijo Seiya, Loki desvió la mirada y lentamente se alejó sabedor que no era el mentó para hablar con el recién despierto dios del mar

Seiya y su madre subieron al automóvil y sus guardaespaldas los siguieron en silencio, el niño se apoyó en el auto y se preguntó cómo equilibraría su vida ya de por si complicada, después de todo él era Seiya Kou hijo de Seitaro Kou y Rose Aquarin, su padre mortal era japonés, un profesor universitario que conoció a Rose cuando esta estaba de tour por el país del sol naciente, ellos se enamoraron y se casaron en secreto pero Rose pertenecía a una familia adinerada y cuando los padres de ella se enteraron hicieron hasta lo imposible por recuperar a su hija aunque no fue necesario pues después del primer año de convivencia Rose cogió su maleta, a su hijo de tres meses y abandono a Seitaro cansada de una vida a la que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada y que no quería para su hijo. Seitaro intento recuperar a su esposa, pero ella no quería volver, después de ver el lugar donde Rose se crió Seitaro entendió porque ella no quería volver y aunque no estaba conforme llego a un acuerdo para poder ver a su hijo. La familia de rose poseía una reconocida marca de ropa y con la llegada del niño su abuela creo una línea infantil que fue modelada siempre por su adorable nieto.

—Seiya, te estoy hablando - dijo la mujer y el chico la miro

—Dime mamá —

—¿Estás bien? has estado distraído y en la mañana te estabas quejando de dolor de cabeza — dijo ella preocupada

—Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes — respondió él

Ella sonrió y despeino los cabellos negros de su hijo mientras que fuera la lluvia seguía cayendo ahora más suavemente; pero, en diferentes partes del mundo antiguas lagunas ocultas en cuevas marinas brillaron de azul recibiendo la energía divina del dios del mar, en una de esas cuevas una pequeña niña rubia estaba bañándose cuando la laguna se ilumino mientras la luna brillaba llena sobre esta.

Tal vez si Loki no hubiese estado tan agotado habría notado aquello, pero no lo noto pues cuando se disponía a irse sintió otra onda de poder más delicado y más sutil pero divino, el nórdico se materializo fuera de un invernadero mientras dentro las plantas estaban creciendo sin control y en el centro se hallaba un muchacho moreno y algo relleno sus ojos color tierra se fijaron en el nórdico en cuanto este apareció

— _Deméter_ \- dijo sorprendido

—Neville, mi nombre es Neville y me gustaría que me llamaras por el de ahora en adelante, lengua de plata — dijo mirándolo, Loki dio un paso atrás ante la furia oculta tras los ojos de aquel niño, no de aquella reencarnación de la diosa de las cosechas

Loki frunció el ceño hasta ese momento no había recibido el rechazo de ninguno de los dioses griegos, pero Deméter parecía ser la excepción a la regla, aunque él no podía culparla, la diosa perdió a su hija favorita

—¿Dónde está Hades? - pregunto mientras las plantas reducían su tamaño

—Aún no está despierto, él …—

—No me interesa su vida solo quiero verlo cuando este despierto ahora vete, lengua de plata — dijo moviendo su mano con desdén

Loki suspiro y cerró los ojos cansado quería hablar, pero no era el momento con suave chasquido desaprecio y dejo solo al joven dios.

Al día siguiente. en las playas de la _Gold Coast_ Harry tenía la mirada en el horizonte completamente sumido en sus pensamientos su despertar había sido tranquilo o por lo menos no fue tan caótico como el de los demás ya que sus poderes no se descontrolaron demasiado y la oscuridad solo cubrió una parte de la ciudad antes de que el moreno se calmase Loki apareció poco después el nórdico lucia terriblemente cansado y el niño prefiero no preguntar pues ya imaginaba que había pasado.

—¿Cuantos ya están despiertos Loki? —pregunto en cuanto el otro se dejó caer a su lado

—Tres, incluida tu suegra —

El moreno sintió un escalofrió de solo imaginarse a la diosa de la agricultura, pero entonces recordó a Perséfone y su desaparición.

—¿Porque han despertado a esta edad?— pregunto Loki, Hades parpadeo

Zeus, Poseidón y yo pusimos tres sellos sobre las almas de los dioses el primer sello se rompería al cumplir los once años humanos, parte de nuestro poder volvería y una parte de nuestra memoria también lo haría, el segundo sello se debe liberar a los diecisiete años para ese momento nuestros nuevos cuerpos deben estar ya acondicionados para soportar la mitad de nuestro poder y sangre divina finalmente el ultimo sello se romperá cuando estemos listos para volver al olimpo – Loki se quedó en silencio sorprendido por lo que Hades había dicho

—¿como piensas hacer que tu cuerpo sea capaz de soportar la energía divina? —pregunto

—Ambrosia— respondió mirando al mayor

—No queda nada del olimpo sus templos fueron destruidos todo desaprecio –objeto

—Deméter es capaz de crearla y en el inframundo Thanatos e Hipnos tiene más— respondió

—entiendo, Hades… volverás con los Potter – el niño alzo su cabeza y sonrió

—no planeo alejarme de ellos …–

—¡Harryyyy! – el grito interrumpió la conversación y ambos voltearon

Por la arena venia corriendo un niño rubio seguido de dos niñas una castaña y otra rubia los tres llegaron junto a los morenos algo jadeantes

—Hola señor Loki – saludo Louis tímidamente

—Hola chicos – respondió y recibió un cabeceo por parte de las niñas

—¡Harry! que haces aquí todos están en tu casa esperando para celebrar tu cumpleaños dijo Emma cogiendo al niño de la mano

—Si…,yo— pero Emma no le dio tiempo de replicar y tiro de él llevándolo en dirección a la casa de los Potter

Loki se rió al ver a los niños alejarse llevando a Hades a rastras suspiro y echo a caminar por la playa tenía que volver a su casa o mejor dicho su escondite aún tenía que encargarse de Fenrir, Arthur y Ginny, solo le quedaba un año más antes que la niña abriera los ojos como ares, un escalofrió lo recorrió al imaginarse a la temperamental pelirroja con la mirada de Ares. Aún falta un año para eso se recordó antes de desaparecer.

Varias horas más tarde en casa de los Potter Lily termino de despedir al último niño que asistió a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry y cerró la puerta, James le sonrió igual de cansado mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

—Jules finalmente se durmió y Harry esta por acostarse— dijo

Lily suspiro cansada james se acercó y la abraso, la mujer se recargo en él, se llevó un susto de muerte cuando esa madrugada despertó y todo estaba negro completamente y para su desesperación ni la magia funcionaba intento todos los hechizos pero ninguno era capaz de romper aquella oscuridad y para mayor desesperación oyó el llamado asustado de Jules, su hijo menor se oía aterrado pero tan pronto como apareció la oscuridad retrocedió y la luz volvió ella y james corrieron a la recamara de Jules y se encontraron a Harry calmando al menor era una escena tierna pero los dos magos vieron claramente como en la pared la sombra proyectada por el chico ya no era la de un niño y sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando el niño mayor los miro sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros y lucían más antiguos.

James creyó que perdería a su hijo mayor, pero Harry solo les sonrió y continúo consolando a su hermano menor.

—Fue un día muy largo verdad pregunto james

—Y que lo digas, creo que perdí varios años de vida - respondió Lily

—Vamos a descansar mañana terminamos de limpiar esto —dijo James y tiro de su mujer en dirección a las escaleras

Lily iba a protestar y sacar su varita para limpiar todo cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la pareja se miró y ambos sacaron sus varitas conscientes de que ninguno de sus vecinos y amigos muggels apreciaría por allí a esa hora de la noche, solo podía ser alguien mágico james se acercó a la puerta y echo una ojeada por la mirilla Lily lo vio empalidecer y después apretar la perilla de la puerta con fuerza, finalmente la giro y dejo ver a sus inesperados visitantes

—Buenas noches James, Lily he venido a traerle su carta de Hogwarts al joven Harry — dijo Albus Dumbledore desde el umbral de la puerta junto al anciano estaba Amelia Bones y Sirius que veía a sus amigos algo avergonzado

—Hola James —saludo el auror

James los miro en silencio y fue Lily quien los invito a entrar después cerró la puerta y se aseguró que las cortinas estuvieran corridas para evitar que alguien viera a los magos james en todo eso solo desvió la mirada y ayudo a su mujer a cerrar todo, después subió al segundo piso y bajo minutos después algo más aliviado aunque se puso tenso cuando vio a sus invitados inesperados una vez más.

* * *

Continuara….

 _ **NA:** Volví mis lectoras jeje, lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero he tenido varios inconvenientes que han hecho que me sea imposible actualizar o siquiera ponerme a escribir, ha sido todo un caos pero estoy tratando de equilibrar mi tiempo :) espero me tengan paciencia y les guste este capitulo_

 _bay bay_

 _ **PD:** recuerden que los reviews fuentes de toda inspiración siempre son bienvenido_s


	7. Selección

**_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK R_** ** _owling_**

* * *

 _ **Selección**_

Lily apretó la mano de James con fuerza y suspiro a su lado esta Harry con la mirada fija en la brillante locomotora escarlata era temprano pero aun así ya había varios estudiantes acompañados de sus familiares mas no eran los únicos ya que todo el andén estaba vigilado por aurores, algunos iban con las capas rojas que los identificaban y otros estaban vestidos de civiles confundiéndose entre los magos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Harry? - pregunto Lily

—Aun podrías estudiar en Australia — sugirió James, el moreno sonrió ligeramente

—Estoy seguro, no me va a pasar nada malo - les aseguro conmovido

—Está bien, entonces — respondió James suspirando al verse incapaz de convencer a su hijo de cambiar de opinion

—Harry ¿cuándo vas a volver? - pregunto Jules, el hijo menor de los Potter

El moreno miro al pequeño y le despeino el cabello rojizo Lily suspiro y James se rió, Harry quería mucho a su hermano menor y le tenía mucha paciencia

—Nos veremos en navidad Juls - dijo el chico

—¿Y en Halloween? - pregunto haciendo un puchero

—Lo siento enano en Halloween no – el pequeño le sujeto la maga

—¿Y los dulces? - pregunto

Hades suspiro apesadumbrado por la cara de total desolación que estaba poniendo el niño " _Cleo tiene la culpa"_ se dijo, pues su amiga castaña fue la que durante su estadía en Gold Coast los solía arrastrar a pedir dulces y aquella peculiar costumbre había sido adoptada por el pequeño Juls

—Nosotros te llevaremos por los dulces - dijo James arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su hijo menor

Juls miro a su hermano y luego a su padre finalmente asintió, aunque no muy conforme con el acuerdo. Después de aquello Hades estuvo un rato más con sus padres mortales ellos estaban preocupados pero él los estaba tranquilizando más sus ojos no dejaban de analizar a todos los que iban llegando, esperaba encontrar a algún dios pero no parecía que hubiese más, entonces, sintió una presencia algo escalofriante giro la cabeza ligeramente y vio a un niño de cabello castaño y ojos color marrón oscuro como la tierra después de la lluvia, el chico estaba acompañado de una mujer delgada y de cabellos negros pero aunque la dama le hablaba el chico no apartaba la mirada de Hades, James noto la incomodidad de su hijo y arqueo una ceja cuando vio a Alice Longbottom acompañada de su hijo.

Alice alzo la mirada y observo a la familia que tan insistentemente Neville observaba y reconoció a los Potter, pero en ese momento dos mujeres se cruzaron en su línea de visión Alice coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Nevillel cuando reconoció a una de las mujeres.

—Mamá, ¿quiénes son? - pregunto entonces Neville ahora mirando a las mujeres y a los niños rubios.

—Es Narcisa Malfoy - respondió Alice

—Y ese debe ser su hijo - comentó Neville mirando al niño rubio de ojos tornasolados que hablaba con otro niño más joven –

—Alice, Neville - la voz áspera y cansada le hizo apartar la mirada de los rubios

—Frank, hola - dijo Alice y su agarre en el hombro del niño se apretó

—Me alegra que hayan llegado a tiempo – el hombre miro a su hijo y luego a su esposa que desvió la mirada

—Neville decidió asistir a Hogwarts - comento Alice

La reencarnación de Deméter miro a ambos y suspiro. Alice y Frank se habían separado poco después de que las familias sangrepura empezaran a escapar de Inglaterra. La diosa recordaba perfectamente la discusión que habían tenido sus padres mortales. Alice no quería quedarse en gran Bretaña, no después de que los mortifagos atacaron la mansión Longbottom, pero Frank no quiso irse y cada día era una discutían hasta que Alice una tarde cogió a su hijo y se marchó dejándole una nota a Frank, ella esperaba que él finalmente se decidiera a ir con ellos, pero no ocurrió y los años pasaron Alice entendía a su marido, pero también estaba muy dolida pues él no los busco solo se limitó a escribirles cartas y entonces solo unas semanas atrás una comitiva del ministerio de magia se presentó en la puerta de Alice y le entregaron la carta de Neville junto a una invitación a volver al país pues la situación había sido controlada o eso decían ellos. Alice aún se aferraba al hombro del chico Frank no estaba entre los que fueron a buscarlos y ahora se aparecía allí y se veía tan cansado y solo.

—Debería subir ya al tren – Neville hablo de pronto y ambos adultos miraron al niño

Frank pareció salir de su trance y se fijó en el muchacho, su hijo había cambiado tanto, cuando Alice se fue con el niño este era muy pequeño y era tan tímido, pero ahora al mirarlo Frank se encontró con un casi pre adolescente de mirada madura y sin rastro de timidez. Sonrió ligeramente y cogió el baúl para subirlo al tren.

Alice lo vio marcharse y después se agacho y envolvió a su hijo entre sus brazos estrechándolo con fuerza el chico suspiro y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho Neville, y recuerda que nos veremos en navidad — dijo Alice

—Estaré bien mamá, pero, creo que mi papá no se encuentra muy bien - respondió mirándola a los ojos.

La mujer parpadeo desconcertada, después sonrió orgullosa de su hijo y de la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

—Te prometo que hablare con él - dijo besando la mejilla del chico

Neville subió a la locomotora y una vez en el vio a su padre que llevaba el baúl levitando por el pasillo semi vacío el chico se apresuró a alcanzar a su progenitor

—Papá, yo me encargo ahora - dijo poniendo la mano sobre el asa del baúl

—Pero… -

—Está bien, yo puedo – Frank dejo que el baúl se posara en el suelo y miro a su hijo

—Me alegra que decidieras ir a Hogwarts sé que te vas a divertir y hacer amigos tu madre y yo nos conocimos allí - dijo

—Si, mamá me contó—

—Neville cuídate - dijo inclinándose y dándole un leve abrazo al chico

—Si, nos vemos en navidad – agregó mirándolo

Frank se marchó y dejo a su hijo solo buscando un compartimiento Neville vio varios vacíos, pero sabía que los primeros se llenarían rápidamente así que camino hasta la parte del fondo donde casi no había alumnos y entro a un compartimento desocupado dejo el baúl en el suelo y se acercó a la ventana en la plataforma vio a la reencarnación de Afrodita y a Hades ambos estaban despidiéndose de sus respectivas familias mortales y casi sincronizados subieron al tren.

Neville se acomodó en el asiento su baúl seguía en el piso, pero no le importaba después de todo planeaba usar ese compartimiento para él solo, aunque cuando estaba empezando a preguntarse en qué momento aparecerían los otros dos dioses la puerta se abrió y una niña de alborotado cabello marrón y rizado se asomo estaba algo jadeante por arrastrar su baúl y le dio una mirada de desaprobación.

—Debes poner tu baúl en el lugar que le corresponde — dijo la niña

La manera en que alzo la nariz y lo miro con reprobación hizo al chico arquear una ceja divertido, esa pequeña humana le recordó a su hermana Hera.

—¡Oye! te estoy hablando — protesto la niña al no obtener respuesta del chico

Pero en ese momento los ojos de Neville se fijaron en la persona que paso silenciosamente por detrás de la niña, esos ojos verdes y el cabello negro además de la piel pálida, ambos se miraron unos instantes antes de que el moreno siguiera su camino Neville apretó los puños y la planta que estaba en el baúl salió disparada asustando a la joven bruja que se echó asía atrás asustada pues el pequeño cactus estaba creciendo rápidamente y de manera alarmante llenado todo el espacio.

Hades se detuvo a mitad del pasillo sintiendo como la energía divina emergía el moreno dudo si debía volver o debía continuar, pero antes de que el incidente pasara a mayores alguien interrumpió.

—Vaya, eso es impresionante — dijo una clara y melódica voz masculina

La pequeña bruja de cabellos marrones arrastro su baúl lejos de aquel compartimiento Neville rodo los ojos y la planta volvió a ser un diminuto cactus que quedo al fondo del baúl.

Hades sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Deméter y con Afrodita se dijo y paso de largo todos los vagones buscando un sitio donde descansar en soledad al final del largo pasillo hallo un compartimiento vacío entro y cerró la puerta después se acostó a lo largo de todo el asiento y cerró los ojos esperando que si alguien iba a molestarlo pasara de largo.

Draco arqueo una ceja mirando a la reencarnación de Deméter era sorprendente y desconcertante, Neville le devolvió la mirada retándolo a decir algo, pero el rubio solo se rio y se recostó contra el asiento

—Y, ¿me vas a decir porque todo ese espectáculo _Deméter_? - pregunto después de un prolongado silencio

—No es asunto tuyo, _Afrodita -_ respondió mordaz, Draco hizo una mueca

—Preferirá que me llamaras _Draco_ a partir de ahora querida —respondió

—Entonces solo dime Neville, es mi nuevo nombre y dada mi condición creo que es lo más apropiado —

—¿Neville? – el rubio enarco una ceja y ladeo la cabeza como si estuviera sopesando el nombre - que nombre tan…— la mirada asesina del chico castaño le provoco un escalofrió y sonriendo agrego – apropiado –

Neville desvió la mirada a la ventana el paisaje poco a poco se iba haciendo más silvestre mientras el tren avanzaba, el silencio se hizo presente durante varios minutos, finalmente el castaño pregunto.

—¿Sabes porque tenemos estas apariencias? — Draco miro al techo él se había hecho la misma pregunta desde que recupero su memoria y aunque no sabía la razón tenía una teoría.

—No, pero sospecho que fueron las _moiras_ — dijo

—¿Las moiras? —Neville murmuro — ¿porque se meterían en algo así? —se preguntó

—Pues no tengo idea, pero son pocos los que tiene el poder para influir en algo como la reencarnación y de mi lista ellas son quienes más motivos tienen — dijo

—Entonces ¿porque Hades es un varón? — pregunto Neville

Draco se encogió de hombros no tenía idea del motivo y tampoco tenía manera de saberlo a menos que le preguntasen directamente al aludido pero dado que había huido de allí supuso que Hades lo último que quería era compañía, el silencio se instaló entre ellos Neville miro por la ventana el paisaje cambiaba con gran rapidez y fuera aún se oían voces tal vez la niña de pelo rizado aun estuviera por allí buscando donde sentarse para el largo viaje y secretamente esperaba que la chiquilla terminara encontrando a Hades y le arruinara el viaje.

En un compartimiento más adelante. una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos sonreía entretenida había esperado que su hermano apareciese, pero, aunque él no aprecio ella se podía divertir con los otros dioses después de todo ellos no habían sido capases de notarla.

—y tú ¿de donde dices que eres? - pregunto el niño de cabello rojizo

—mi familia es de Grecia, pero yo he estado viviendo en pequeño Hangleton por un largo tiempo — respondió sonriendo

El niño se sonrojo y siguió mirando a los ojos de la niña, esos ojos eran hipnóticos y ni él ni sus dos compañeros podían apartar la mirada de ella. La pequeña Hermione se ocultó tras su libro y fingió que aquella chica no le provocaba un terrible miedo.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y los tres aurores asignados para viajar en el tren pasaron junto a los prefectos a avisarles que debían vestirse pues ya estaba por llegar. Sirius paso por cada compartimiento y vio dentro de cada uno mas no hallo a Harry dio la vuelta y volvió a encaminarse hacia el fondo y entonces se asomó en el único compartimiento que estaba a oscuras dentro de el vio a su ahijado echado en todo el asiento y durmiendo tranquilamente golpeo la puerta para despertarlo, pero el chico ni siquiera se movió el auror suspiro y corrió la puerta completamente para ingresar.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry despierta! — dijo sacudiéndolo del pie

— _Perséfone_ \- susurro el niño antes de abrir los ojos y mirar al intruso parpadeo confuso al ver al auror allí

—Debes cambiarte y ponerte el uniforme llegaremos en unos minutos – dijo, el chico asintió y se sentó Sirus aún estaba allí observándolo

—¿algo más? – pregunto, el auror parpadeo y negó se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta

—Tu… ¿no sabes quién soy? - pregunto, el joven dios parpadeo confuso por aquella pregunta

—Es un auror del ministerio - respondió el niño mientras abría su baúl en busca del uniforme

Sirus sintió un profundo dolor, pero no lo demostró solo salió en silencio y dejo que la puerta se cerrara Harry no sabía quién era el, no lo recordaba y él sabía que fue su culpa.

—no importa Harry yo are que me conozcas otra vez - dijo antes de marcharse para reunirse con los otros aurores

La llegada a Hogwarts fue impactante para los jóvenes e impresionables niños de primero que fueron conducidos a través del lago en pequeños botes guiados por un auror en dirección al imponente castillo que apareció ante los niños, pero para los jóvenes dioses aquello les recordó a los tiempos en que aún tenían un hogar, en que aún estaban en el Olimpo.

* * *

Lily suspiro y sus ojos se fijaron en el exterior de la casa habían pasado muchos años desde que se marcharon, pero allí estaban una vez más, James la abrazo por la espalda y mantuvieron así unos momentos

—Amelia Bones quiere que regrese a la oficina de aurores - dijo entonces James

—James -

—Creo que es lo mejor, si me uno a los aurores hay una posibilidad de que en algún momento me asignen a Hogwarts y poder estar cerca de Harry -

—James, ¿el estará bien? Harry, es Hades el dios del inframundo ¿y si algo llegase a salir mal y si alguien lo descubre?, el aún no tiene sus poderes completos no es un dios completamente aun es vulnerable y… - Lily miro a su marido un poco desesperada y ansiosa

—Estará bien Lily nos aseguraremos de que así sea – dijo él aunque también tenía sus dudas y miedos.

Los ojos verdes de la bruja se fijaron en el exterior de la casa estaban una vez más en el valle de Godric, por Harry y por su hijo menor harían que funcionase.

* * *

En Hogwarts. El silencio había inundado el salón desde que la selección comenzó, Dumbledore paso sus ojos por los niños muchos de los que ahí habían llegado eran los herederos perdidos suspiro aliviado cuando los vio, pero ahora el silencio había llenado el gran comedor.

Neville arqueo una ceja y rodo lo ojos por las miradas que todos le estaban dando mientras avanzaba a sentarse en la mesa verde y plata los murmullos llenaron el gran comedor pues el apellido Longbottom era muy conocido así como su apoyo a la Luz y el hecho de que su heredero hubiese acabo en la casa de los mortifagos por excelencia desencadeno los murmullos y la sorpresa por parte de los profesores pues ellos conocían a la los padres del chico y casi podrían jurar que el niño debía estar en Gryffindor.

Cuando los murmullos fueron muriendo la selección continua de forma normal y no hubo más sobresaltos hasta que le llegó el turno a Draco, el rubio avanzo directo hasta el sombrero hizo una mueca cuando se lo pusieron y entonces oyó la voz del objeto encantado.

—Vaya, otro joven dios o diosa debería decir — dijo

—Bien quiero ir con Deméter, si dejamos que ella este sola los pobres niños de Slytherin sufrían terriblemente — dijo

—Eso es correcto, pero en Gryffindor también encajáis, Afrodita —dijo el sombrero

Hades arqueo una ceja cuando vio al sombrero moverse en la cabeza del rubio como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación finalmente la abertura que simulaba la boca se abrió y el sombrero dijo fuertemente el nombre de la casa a la que el rubio iría.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y aun confundido se encamino hacia la muda mesa de oro y escarlata que veía con asombro al hijo de un mortifago sentándose entre los leones.

El siguiente en dejar a todos en el más absoluto silencio fue Hades desde que dijeron su apellido todos contuvieron la respiración pues ellos, los Potter fueron los primeros en marcharse de gran Bretaña cuando todo parecía ir mal así que no fue muy sorprendente cuando el chico fue calificado en Slytherin pero muchos guardaban la esperanza de que el heredero de los Potter salvase su reputación entrando a la casa de los leones y cuando eso no ocurrió los murmullos se desataron nuevamente ya muchos se suponían algo así pues consideraban a la familia Potter una cobarde por huir en el peor momento.

Pero las sorpresas de esa noche no acabaron allí, Dumbledore dejo de respirar cuando el apellido de una nueva alumna fue leído.

—Ryddle Merope - dijo McGonagall

Una niña de cabellos negros y lacios con los ojos azules avanzo tenía un rostro armonioso, dulce y una piel pálida como la más fina porcelana, pero sus ojos contaban otra historia y Dumbledore solo pudo estremecerse al ver las similitudes entre la niña y el que alguna vez fue su más prometedor estudiante aquel que se convirtió en Voldemort.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver a chiquilla algo en ella no estaba bien se sentía fuera de lugar Draco imito al moreno y sus ojos destellaron, esa niña no era normal había algo extraño en ella, pero Draco no podía decir que era lo que hacía diferente a la chiquilla Deméter por otro lado estaba comparando a la chiquilla con Perséfone pues de alguna manera esos ojos le recordaron a su hija.

Ravenclaw recibió a la chiquilla con los brazos abiertos Dumbledore se quedó en silencio viendo a la niña caminar a la mesa de las águilas, pero aparte de la acogida que sus compañeros le dieron a la nueva águila nada pareció ser extraño y eso solo inquieto más al director

Continuara…


End file.
